Lunar Destiny
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: The Final Chapter is finally up. And there is a little twist in the end that alot would hate me for . But you'll have to find out.
1. Escape

**Wolfie: Hey guys I'm here with the g-boys **

**Everyone: yay!**

**Duo: feel the love**

**Wolfie: are we being sarcastic?**

**Duo: no a course not**

**Wufei: do the disclaimer already**

**Wolfie: Heero, do that for me**

**Heero: she doesn't own anything just made up characters…so don't sue you won't get much**

**Wolfie: Heero!**

**Heero: (grins)**

* * *

_Lunar Destiny_

_Chapter One: Escape_

"I don't want it anymore." A 17-year-old girl yelled at her friends. "But you have to go through with this its your destiny." The girl that had yelled this glared at her friends. "Screw destiny…I hate my life and I hate you for making me go through with it." She walked out the room.

Tears falling down her crystal blue eyes. She ran down the street of juuban. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she needed to get away from the people that is making her go through with a destiny that she didn't want to go through with herself.

_Time Gates…_

A lady and a ghost stood looking through a mirror their eyes showed pain and sadness for the teenage girl that was running away from her problems. "Pluto is there anything we can do for my daughter?" the ghost asked her long time friend.

"We can send her to her true home." The ghost looked at her. "Are you sure it will be okay?" Pluto looked at her queen and also her friend. "Yes my queen it will work…her brother will be happy to see his twin." Pluto gave her a smile. "Well send her then." The dead queen then turns back to the glass and looked at her daughter.

_Park…_

Serena laid on the grass. She was calming down by now. She looked at the sky that had turned dark while she had cried her heart out. "Why would anyone want to live a lie?" she asks and lies on her back staring at the stars and the covered moon.

"The moon…Mother." She whispered softly. She soon drifts off. She didn't notice the shadow by her with the time key. She was already to deep in her dreams her haven.

"I'm sorry my hime." The shadow mutters and lets a portal appear. "Now you will be able to escape your destiny." She says before she herself disappears.

_Temple…_

Raye was sitting in front of her Sacred fire when she gasped. "No this can't be." She mutters to herself. And you can clearly see that she wasn't happy about something. She goes for her stuff and brings out a communicator. She pushes a button that had all on it.

"Everyone get to the temple we have an emergency." She says and puts down the communicator. Raye stands up and walks back over to the fire. "Where did you go too Serena?" she frowns and looks at the fire.

_Gundam world…_

Little do anyone know Serena was now lying in a forest unconscious. She herself didn't know where she was anymore. "Hello?" she had heard a voice say but she ignored it. "Oh my gosh." She wanted to open her eyes but they refused to open. When she did she was shocked and fainted again.

* * *

**Wolfie: I wonder who her twin is?**

**Duo: I know**

**Wolfie: only because I told you**

**Wufei: who care's?**

**Wolfie: I do now…everyone please tell me who you want Serena to be paired up with…duo wants it to be him…I want this to be a Wufei/Serena fic…but he has threaten me so I do not know…tell me what ya think.**

**Heero: hn**

**Wolfie: oh and Heero wants it to be him also…I will not reveal anything else…enjoy R/R**


	2. Home

Wolfie: Ello Second chapter of Lunar Destiny 

Duo: Quatre will be doing the summary part of the last chapter

Quatre: only because Wolfie made me…Anyways…last time we were here Serena had escaped her false home and arrived in real home. Now we will find out who the person was that found her

Trowa: Wolfie doesn't own a thing…so don't sue the poor demented wolf

Wolfie: Bite me Trowa

Trowa: (smirks)

* * *

Lunar Destiny

Chapter two: Home

Next Day…

Serena woke up in a room with white tile. She knew that this wasn't her room. But for some strange reason she knew that she was in her true home.

She looked up when the door opened. She turned to look at the person that had caused her to faint. "Quatre…" she mutters and smiles. He smiles at her too. "It has been a long time sister." He sits in a chair.

Downstairs…

Swearing and yelling could be heard through out the whole house, except if you where in the backroom. The yelling came from a boy with chestnut hair that was pulled back into a long braid. And blue eyes that held slight amusement for the torturing he was doing.

The one that was doing the swearing, and yelling, and possibly swinging his katana, had black hair pulled into a small ponytail. His cobalt eyes were showing annoyance at his friend that bothering him to death and he means to death.

As the arguing continued two guys in the room was trying not to pull a gun on them. But it was actually one of them trying his best not to pull his gun out and the other one had his hand on it.

He was about to pull it out on them when he heard laughing coming from the hall. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the two people that was coming back from the room that was occupied by a girl that Quatre had found earlier.

"That was not my fault quat-chan." Said the female that had been hurt. The guys looked very confused. "Yes it was sere-Chan you meant to push me in that puddle of mud." He says walking into the room with the laughing girl.

Serena stopped and looked at the people in the room.

To her right was a guy with messy brown hair falling into his face. He seemed to be glaring at her with his Persian Blue eyes. And also he had his hand on his gun. She made a note about that.

To her left a guy stood up against the wall. He had a long bang shadowing his left emerald eye. She thought he was pretty cute.

And two guys stood in the middle of the room. One with chestnut hair pulled into a long braid. His blue eyes showing amusement as he looked at her. He had a cute face she thought.

And the last one in the room that she didn't know glared at her with his cobalt eyes. She thought he was very attractive. His slick black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he was well built like the rest of the guys in this room.

"Um…guys this is my twin sister serenity." They stared at her shocked. She smiled at them. "Hello…let me guess…you," she pointed to her right. "Your Heero yuy." He only grunted in response. " And your Trowa Barton." He nodded at her.

"And you two are Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang." Duo grinned and was about to open his mouth when Quatre glared at him. Wufei crosses his arms and grunted also.

"Hmm…well is someone going to talk I don't think I can talk to a bunch of walls much longer…I'll go insane." She said clasping her hands together. They smiled…well three smiled. One smirked and the other held an emotionless face.

"Can't believe that Qu-man has a sister." Duo says out loud. "Yeah and we are completely different…he doesn't like to start trouble and I do…and I'm more of a pig when it comes to eating." She says smirking at them.

"Sounds like me." Duo and her started to talk like they were best friends and when the guys heard pranks…they feared for their lives.

* * *

Temple…

"What she escaped?"

"Yes I got the reading from the sacred fire."

"Get her back at all cost."

"Yes" was heard through out the group except four of them who glared at the rest of them.

* * *

Wolfie: what is going on?

Duo: Whom will she fall for?

Wolfie: will duo see the light of day again?

Duo: um…

Wolfie: (smirks)

Wufei: the onna got you

Wolfie: will Wufei be able to have children

Wufei: (gulps)

Heero: (smirks)

Wolfie: someone get a doctor Heero yuy is sick…he's smiling…well smirking…I think I will faint

Trowa: hn

Quatre: drama queen

Wolfie: all of you can just kiss my (gets cut off)

Duo: hope ya enjoy now we must wash her mouth with soap…R/R

Wolfie: hmmm…(pouts and crosses her arms)

Wufei/Serena 2

Heero/ Serena 1

Trowa/ Serena 0

Duo/ Serena 0


	3. Short visit & Shopping disaster

Wolfie: Oh my Lots of people want a Wufei/Serena story I think I will write it…oh and I loved the reviews I decided to post early.

Wufei: Put the poll I want to see

Serena: Sounds like someone likes me

Wufei: in your dreams onna

Duo: (grunts)

Wolfie: Anyways here are the polls

Wufei/Serena-5

Heero/ Serena-3

Trowa/Serena-1

Duo/ Serena- 0

Wolfie: Poor D-chan…oh well let's gets on with my story shall we?

* * *

Short visit & shopping trip disaster

_Next day…_

Serena was sleeping peacefully in her pretty pink room. But most of it was white. And had stars on it. She felt closer to the sky this way. Anyways she was sleeping when she started to dream about the friends she thought she had.

She woke up and stares outside the window. But she averted her attention when she heard a loud screeching noise. " I wonder who screamed like that?" she asked sarcastic like. She got up out of her bed and grabbed her fluffy shoes. "I'm going to kill him." She walks out her room to downstairs.

_Downstairs…_

* * *

It was quite funny. Duo was sitting in the middle of the floor glaring at Wufei. Who by the way was grinning like a Chester cat. Heero was leaning up against the wall wondering if these people were his friends, because they were very weird.

"What is going in here?" Serena walked in her pj shorts and a t-shirt with a picture of a bunny on it. "Well they are being idiots." Heero answered before duo got a chance. "Well that's obvious." She sat on the couch next to Quatre who was staring at his friends.

"What happen Duo?" she asks. "Well-" Wufei interrupted. "He was doing his daily stuff." Wufei said smiling. "And that would be?" she pressed on. "Yelling like a bat out of hell." She heard Quatre say. "Hmm…so basically you were being a dumbass to mess with Wufei so early in the morning?" He pouted even more.

Wufei held a smirk on his face. "And you were being evil by chasing Duo with your Katana…you people need help." She leans back after she smiled at wufei's glare. "So quat-chan when is breakfast going to be served." He looks at her and smiles. "You'll never change sere." She grins.

"It will be served as soon as we get rid of our guest." She looked confused and the guess…well they paled slightly. Okay they paled a lot. "Who is this guest of yours." She asked and the guys looked at her. "The devil herself." Duo says getting up and sitting in a chair.

"Hmm…I didn't know the devil could be up here in the form of a nice pers-" she then heard a loud yell. "Scratch that she is literally a bat out of hell." She says covering her ears. The guys laugh.

"Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooo!" Relena yelled as soon as she got to the door. "I think I'll leave." As soon as he said that something or someone was attached to his arm in an instant. "Quat-chan did you have to open the door?" Serena asked smiling at him. He shrugs and goes to sit back down.

"What do you want now Relena?" Heero asks while trying to get free of the little witch. "Well you too be my boyfriend." "Not going to happen." He says so fast. "And another thing…someone I know is coming and I want you guys to help make sure she survives in this city." He glares at her. "Um…no." he gets free and sits on another couch.

Serena smirks. "I see why you guys paled." She says looking at him. "Hn." Was all she got from him. " Who might you be?" Serena looked at her with an evil smile. "Well I'm the person that will put you in the hospital if you even decide to mess with Hee-chan again." Serena smiles at her. Relena glares. Heero and the guys looked at Serena and then an understanding looked pasted through their eyes. "Grr." Relena said before she turns to the guys and they look another way. "You guys aren't going to say anything to her?" Duo smirks. "Well no…Serena is kind of evil and I don't want to get hurt so you're on your own." He says leaving the room to go too his room and get dressed.

"Heero…" he grunted and left the room to his room where his laptop was. "Anyone?" Relena looked at the others and they shrug. Serena stood up to look her in the eyes. "Well I guess I win…now please get out my house." Serena asked her nicely.

"Yours?" Relena almost laughed. "Yes mine…I'm Quatre's twin sister." Relena looked shocked. She glared and left the room. "That was very short I must say." Trowa says then walks toward the hall. "Of course I was here." She goes to her room to get dressed also.

Wufei sat there thinking about Serena. '_She is going to be trouble for all of us._' He thought getting up to go and get dressed himself.

* * *

_After Breakfast…_

Serena sat in the living room with a big smirk on her face. For once she got her way and she was dragging the guys with her to the mall. "Hurry up." She mutters to them and soon after she says this, the guys came in the living room not very happy with the fact that she bribed them into this.

"Don't be such a sour puss." She says getting up and going toward the door. "Were not…" Duo grins and follows her. "What does he have planned?" Wufei asked them. "Who knows what is in that tiny brain of his." Heero comments and then walks out to the garage to see Duo on the ground holding his braid.

"What did he do?" Serena smirks. "Just being himself Fei-chan." She gets into the car and Wufei glares at her. "I don't like it." He gets in and see's her looking at him. "You don't have to idiot…I'm the one that gave you the name." Trowa gets in the front while Duo sits next to her. And Heero is on his bike. "Alright lets go now." She says smiling. "This is a one way trip to hell." She hears Wufei muttered and then she elbows him in the side. "That's not nice Fei-chan you might actually hurt my feelings with that comment." She says holding a hand over her heart. "I'm going to barf." Duo says listening to her. "Barf outside the car please." Quatre looks at him through the mirror.

"But the seats will make a good barfing…okay fine." He crosses his arms and looks out the window. "This is Quat-chans car…I don't think he wants your guts all over his brand new seats." Serena told him. Quatre nods. "But then again I would do it just to annoy him." She smiles when his smiled fell. "I have a evil sister." She nods. "And I have a good brother." She leans back in the seat.

"You two are the strangest siblings I will ever meet." Wufei says and Serena makes a face and he glares. "Stop that." She makes the face even more. "Hn." He then closes his eyes and falls asleep until they get there. But he did hear her say. "Evil jerk." He smirks.

* * *

_Mall…_

They arrived and Serena dragged all over the place. Heero wandered off somewhere in the mall. Wufei left to go find a new sword. Duo stayed with her and Quatre too. Trowa was off looking at the knives and stuff.

"Hmm…" she heard Quatre say to her. "What you don't like?" she turned around in the outfit she had on. "No not really…" she throws her hands up. "Why did I ask you guys to come…Duo likes everything I try on…pervert…you don't well most of it you don't…I should have asked the crazy lady." She walks back in to change.

"Quatre you just got yelled at." Duo taunted. Quatre glared at him. "Only because I didn't like the outfit." She came out with her clothes. "I'm buying this skirt and shirt." She says smiling at Quatre's glaring face. "Don't start buddy." She walks over to the front she pays for her clothes but she doesn't realize that it's Trista. "Thank you for shopping here." Serena nods and puts her stuff away as she walks out the door. Trista shook her head. "Hmm…maybe I should tell her that the inners are here…nah I'll let her deal with this." Trista says this and three other people walk in.

" Hey Trista…did she notice you?" asked the youngest in the group. "No…she was to busy talking to her brother and his friend." The one that looked like a guy smirked. "That's Koneko for yeah." They nodded. "But what will we do now…the youma will be attacking soon." The other oldest asked. "We wait…we wait and see what our Hime will do and how she will handle this with five guys she care about is here." Trista says smiling at them.

"You guys signed up at the school?" she asked. "Yes sadly Amara is making me go." Amara looks at Hotaru. "You have to watch Koneko." Hotaru nodded. "Yeah I know but I'm roomed with the silent one." She makes a face. "Oh you mean Heero?" Trista asked. "Yes him…he's trigger happy." Michelle smiles. "And your scythe happy." Hotaru pouts and they all laugh.

* * *

_Food court…_

Serena sat with the guys; they were talking about the New Year at the academy. "Why do I have to attend?" Serena asked drinking her milkshake. "Well because we are making you go so you can get a education." Heero answered her. He was eating fries. "Okay sure…I bet this is payback for today." They all grinned. "I don't like you guys." She says and drinks her milkshake.

As they talked and rested for more shopping they soon heard screams and the yells of a demon caught Serena's attention. '_Can't be_?' She glares and gets up too leave when the guys make her stay. "You'll get hurt we will check it out." She sighs and obeys and sits back down…but that last only until they were gone. She runs off to the bathroom to change into Super Sailor moon. (Didn't feel like doing the whole transformation thing)

Serena arrived to see the guys faring off okay. The monster was green with slime all over it. It had eyes all over its body. Except certain parts, get your minds out the gutter people. "Hey you green thing." She called out to it. It turned its slimy head and snarled at her. "Your sailor moon." She heard it snake out. "Yes I am…and now I must take you out." She jumps down. And I swear Duo was looking too happy. The others to see a girl in a very short skirt stand up to this demon as they call it. "My master wants you dead." It said to her and she just grunted at him.

"Your master can screw himself over…I'm not going to him anytime soon." She says ready to fight the slimy thing. "Hahahaha…my master will have you." He attacked her and she jumped up in the air. "I think not buddy." She brings out her eternal wand. " Time to put you pack in the hole you crawled out of." She says getting ready for her attack.

"Moon Honey Therapy Kiss!" she shouted and the blast went and hit the youma right in the chest destroying it. She smiled and turned to the guys. "Thanks for weaking it for me…now I have to go." She says jumping back up to hurry and go transform back to herself.

"Who was that?" Quatre asked having a feeling he knows her. "Who knows…lets get back to Serena." Trowa's says to them and they all nodded and went back to her.

* * *

_In the shadows…_

"See Trista she can handle herself."

"Yes I know firefly but I want to know can she handle the inners." Hotaru nodded at that thought. "I'll be there to help her." Hotaru smirked at the thought of hurting the inners for hurting her hime.

* * *

Serena…

The guys made back to her to see Serena was still drinking her milkshake. She looked up with a smile. "Hey guys what took ya?" She asked standing up. "Well there was really hot chick in a very short skirt and she called herself Sailor Moon." Duo explained as they started to walk back to the car. She looked straight ahead. "Really…hmmm." She drank her milkshake. "That's nice…so did she get rid of the youma?" Wufei grunted. "Yeah…but that outfit she had on was very dishonorable…how she wear a skirt that short?" Serena fought to hide the blush that was creeping up to her cheeks.

"Well its quite simple Wufei…" he is listening. " She wears it." He glares at her as she walks toward the car. "There is something strange about her." He mutters. "Yeah I agree." Heero says heading toward his bike. "Hmm." They all got in the car and headed back to the mansion. The ride was a silent one.

* * *

Wolfie: I'm finally done with this chapter…

Wufei: why did you have her being mean to me?

Serena: he has feelings…. oh my gosh…

Wufei: bite me

Serena: no thank you I think I would get the dishonorable disease

Wufei: whatever

Duo: hehehehe….anyways-

Wolfie: R/R and no flames…we don't like them and don't forget to vote for the couples. Thank you


	4. School Time

Wolfie: Hello again 

Duo: oh my gosh you are actually writing again

Wolfie: Oh my gosh don't say that again

Duo: Meany

Wolfie: Bite me Maxwell

Duo: don't think so

Wolfie: Well shut the hell up

Duo: Fine

Wolfie: okay people this chapter will determine the couples. So please give me your last votes okay…thank you

Duo: evil lady doesn't own the two stories so don't sue…you wouldn't get much.

Wufei/Serena-7

Heero/ Serena-4

Trowa/Serena-1

Wufei/Hotaru-1

Duo/ Serena- 0

Wolfie: I can't believe there was even one for Taru and Wufie…and not one for D-chan…poor D-chan

* * *

Chapter Four: School Time

_A week later…_

Serena woke up to the sun shinning brightly in her eyes and her stomach growling loudly. "Why does the sun have to shine brightly so early?" she sat up in her bed and crossed her arms. "Any minute now Duo will bust in my room trying to wake me up." She looks at her door and to her surprise no duo came busting in her room.

"Must be still sleep." She gets up and goes to get dress for the hell whole she is entering today. Something we like to call School.

_30 minutes later…_

Serena walked downstairs and saw that Duo was lying on the couch sleep. "Why is he still sleep?" Wufei looked over at her. "Who knows the baka woke up early this morning I guess to wake us and decided to go get something to eat." She looked confused. "How did you guess?" he frowned a little. "There was a plate next to the couch." She made a face.

"Duo needs help." She says and then she got a mischievous look. "What is your plan?" Serena only grinned. She walked over to Duo and moved near his ear and whispered something. Duo jumped up very high. But not high enough to hit the ceiling. " What really?" she huffed at him. "In your dreams…" she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs and her arms. "That was just to get you off the couch." She smirks at his hurt look. "Your mean Serena." He sat on the couch and pouted.

"Do I want to know what you told him?" Serena looked at him. "Do you want to know?" she asked him. "No I don't." he walked away disturbed. "Oh well." She then decides to go too the kitchen before she pasted out.

* * *

_Kitchen…_

In the kitchen Quatre was cooking something to eat when he heard the others enter the room. "Hey guys." He got some replys and some were 'hn' mainly Heero and Duo. "What's wrong with Duo?" Quatre asked. Duo made an attempt to reply but Serena covered his mouth with her hand. "Oh nothing much…I disturbed his rest." Duo looked at her and then away.

"You are really evil." He muttered. She gave him an innocent look. "Me evil…never…Wufei yes." Wufei had a mouthful of eggs in his mouth. He glared at her. "Wow Wufei I didn't know you could naturally look like a pig." Duo looked at Wufei and laughed at him and also at the comment Serena just made. Wufei swallowed his eggs. "I will kill both of you if you don't shut up." Serena made a face.

"But I'm innocent I swear I Am." She gave him that innocent look. "Sure you are." He wasn't phased by the look. She started to pout. "Idiot Wufei." She stuffed her face. "Ruining my fun." She says and got an evil look in her eyes that Duo didn't miss. "What are you planning?" he asked her. She held her fork in her hand. "Oh this is for when we get back after school…it involves…" she whispered the rest in his ear.

"Think it will work." She nodded at him and finished telling him her evil plan. "Well then I think this will be fun." Duo says crossing his arms. "Yeah because it was my plan." Wufei raised and eyebrow and looked at them suspiciously. 'They are planning something.' He thought finishing his food.

* * *

_Academy…_

Serena stepped onto the school grounds and stared at it wide eyed. "Nice…school." She says to them. But they only looked on. "It won't be nice when you meet-" "Hotaru?" Serena interrupted Duo's sentence with a name he has never heard before. "Who?" they all looked at who she was staring at and wondered who could she be.

"Serena…you're here." Hotaru walked over to the blond girl and gave her a hug. "So how have you been? Are these guys being nice to you? You know Amara will have a fit if they aren't." Hotaru asked all these questions while Serena rolled her eyes.

"Taru-chan you need as much help as Amara." Hotaru laughed. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Serena made a face. "Hopefully an insult…Amara needs a lot of help." They both started to laugh leaving the guys out of their conversation.

"And what's that suppose to mean Koneko and firefly?" they stopped laughing and turned to face the subject of there conversation. "Um nothing…I think we should leave now before we get our heads blown off by a psychopathic sword wielding woman." Hotaru says with a smirk and starts to run off but Serena had to stay behind she didn't know her way around so she hid behind Trowa for right now.

"Um…hi Amara…I didn't expect to see to see you so soon." Amara grinned at her. "Yeah I noticed…so Koneko…why did you decide to talk about me in your conversation?" Amara looked at her.

"Its Hotaru's fault…she was being weird again." Serena gave her the puppy dog eyes that Amara usually can't resist when trying to kill her for something she did. "Yeah sure…lets see what Hotaru says when I talk to her." Serena sadden at that thought. "But she will say that its my fault then we both will get in trouble." Amara turned to look at her. "Exactly." Serena sunked to the ground. "Amara you truly are evil." Serena mutters.

Then she hears laughter behind her. "Serena you know that Amara enjoys torturing you two." Serena turns around and smiles. "Michelle." She smiles and hugs her hime. "So how have you been?" Serena smiles at her as they all started to go inside. "Okay so far…where's Trista?" Michelle looks at her. "Where else? But she did say that she will be here when she gets done with some business back home." Serena nods.

"Cool…but enough about that lets go find the other two before class." The two girls walked ahead and the guys were confused as hell. "Does anyone understand anything that is going on?" Duo asks them but they only shook there head's no. "Great…" he walks on and they eventually get they're schedules for there classes. Serena even gets on Relena's bad side…that is if she has one.

* * *

_Mythology…_

"I'm bored you guys." Serena muttered and yawned at the same time. "Yeah we know you've said it the 6th time this hour." Serena looks at Hotaru. "I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't know this stuff already." Hotaru stared at her. "You've lived through it Serena." She whispers so she could only hear. "Exactly…its boring when you have to hear it over and over again for the ten thousandth time." She sighs and turns toward the front.

They were learning about the silver millieum at the moment. So Serena didn't have to pay attention. She started to listen when she heard something about the negaverse having a true leader and that queen beryal was just a pawn. Serena wanted to shout at this newfound info. She looked at the person who said this. It was a girl with midnight blue hair. Gray eyes…and she had a slightly evil look to her.

"I don't think its true." Serena spoke out. The girl looked up at her with a glare. 'Its her…the girl that ruined the negaverse's name.' She turns away from her. "Why would you say that Miss Serena?" The teacher asked her. "Well for starters…Beryal was never evil she was just misguided…" the girl looks away. 'Says she who beat her.'

"I doubt Beryal was misguided…she wasn't worth being part of the negaverse…she was just a pawn." Serena glares at her. "How would you know that?" Serena asks the girl who is now silent. "I've read about it…I read that Beryal was once just a maiden or something…she didn't even know what it meant to hate…until she joined the negaverse. Beryal was useless to them and the true ruler of the negaverse." Serena made a weird face. "Whatever. Beryal was never evil to begin with and if she was so useless then why did she get possessed by a dark energy and not the true ruler?" Serena looks at the girl's angry face.

"How the hell would I know?" Amara stared at her. "Well you seem to know a lot so I was guessing you knew that there wasn't a true ruler." The girl laughed silently. "There was a true ruler…not even the Queen herself knew about her…she worked with the princess's precious prince. The princess of the negaverse wanted to kill the princess…scratch that she wanted to take over everything and she needed help to do so…who else better than her prince charming?" Serena paled literally but not where the others could see.

"I'm done with my explanation." Satisfied with this the girl turns away from Serena with a smirk on her face. 'I guess Darien failed to tell me that she was here.' She thought angrily. Serena looked at the back of her head. 'Hmm…who does she think she is?' she thought and ignored Amara and Michelle for right now. Hotaru was ready to hurt the girl that said that.

The guys were seriously confused right now. But they didn't think to butt in on her business.

* * *

_Time gates…_

"Could she be the princess that was lost to the dark moon so long ago?" Queen serenity sighed at this thought. "Who knows who she is but we will be able to tell on the next Lunar full moon." The queen says to her. "So she is a new threat to Serena?" Pluto looked at the mirror. "So I guess this will be another hard battle." Pluto says this and disappears from site leaving the queen to look through the mirror. "Yes another battle that will determine Serena's true destiny." With those last words she left for moon.

* * *

Wolfie: hmm…I like it

Duo: I like the beginning and the middle

Wolfie: only you would say that

Duo: hell yeah

Wolfie: anyways R/R please and remember to make the last votes for this thank you. No flaming either.

Duo: bye bye everyone


	5. Danger in the Winner Mansion

Wolfie: ello people I'm alive and still kicking 

Duo: Yes and she's kicking my butt…Ow

Wolfie: Hehehehe…Anyways here is my chap…this one is more a humor thing

Duo: And it involves yours truly

Wolfie: Oh and I don't believe in disclaimers anymore THEY DO NOT EXIST AT ALL GOT IT good

* * *

Lunar Destiny

Chapter Five: Danger in the Winner Mansion

Serena sat in her room. She was getting ready for hers and Duo's prank. This was going to be fun she thought. When she was gathering her paint and stuff Duo ran into her room out of breath. "Um…there is a little problem in our plan." She looked upset. "What?" He caught his breath. "Wufei is in the hanger…we need a distraction." She swore under her breath. "Fine I'll do it but I won't like it." He smiled and grabbed the stuff and put it in a bag. "Lets go Duo." She said. He followed right behind her.

Hanger…

Wufei was sitting at the desk typing and doing check ups for his Gundam. "Hey Wufei." Serena bounced in. He looked up then back down at the laptop. "What do you want onna?" she glared. "Oh nothing really…just that could you go out and get me some stuff." She asked to sweetly. "Why don't you ask the baka to do it for you." she smiled.

"Well he won't remember…He's a baka." Duo stood at the door glaring at her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Fine what do you want?" she jumped up and down and grabbed his arm. "Come on I'll tell you on the way to the door." She told him walking out the room. She motioned for Duo to inside of the room. Duo closed the door and grinned evilly. First thing he took out the bag was the hot pink spray can.

Front door…

"And that's all." He paled a little. "Geez that's enough to feed an army." Went to open the door. "Well I am a growing girl…now get on it." He walked out the door with his car keys. Serena waved bye and closed the door. She headed back toward the Hanger.

Hanger…

Serena arrived to have a huge smile on her face. "Wow your genius." She closed the door and walked over to her bag. "So how much stuff did you ask him to get?" she smirked." Lets just say…he'll be gone for quite some time. And oh sorry about the idiot remark that was the only way I could get him to leave." She walked to nataku. "Its alright…now lets continue…then move on to the training room." Duo told her.

Later…

"Alright everything is done…now lets go change." Serena head for her room and Duo his. Wufei got back and had put the stuff in the fridge. Serena literally attacked him with a hug. "Thank you Wufei…you're the greatest." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "Stop that onna." She stopped and pouted. "Your mean Wuffie." She steps out the room.

"Hn." He grunted and walked out the room. Quatre walked in and eyed her oddly. "What's going on Serena?" she smiled. "I'm going into the living room…bye." She said walking out. Quatre was really confused. "She and duo is planning a trick on Wufei." Heero walked in the kitchen to the fridge and walked out with a water bottle. That cleared everything up. "Oh…I have to see this." He walked into the living room and she was reading a mag.

"Serena, how much trouble are you and duo going to be in?" she smirked. "Don't you mean Duo?" she asked nicely. He shook his head at her. "You truly are my sister." She laughed.

30 minutes later…

"Maxwell and Onna!" Wufei stormed into the living Serena was talking to Quatre and Duo was on the floor reading a book. "You two." Wufei had his sword unsheathed. Serena looked up and pointed at Duo. "I didn't have a part in this…it was all his plan." Duo looked at her then him. "Uh-oh." She smiled to herself.

"I'm going to count to three…" Serena stood up and walked over to Wufei. "Don't hurt him…" he glared and looked at duo who was hiding behind Serena. "Onna…" she glared. "Fine…go ahead." She moved and walked toward her room. "Serena this is not right!" Duo yelled. Wufei chased him till they got to the hanger. "Wufei…tell me you haven't gone to the training room yet." Wufei looked puzzled now. "Why?" duo grinned. "Well that is the other part of Serena's evil plan." Wufei glared and left out of the room. "Payback." Duo muttered.

Training room…

Wufei walked in and glared. He walked further into the room. And what he didn't know was that there was a wire in the room. "Wait Wufei…" it was to late. Wufei had triggered a wire that was tied to a bucket above his head. "Oh shi-." He said before it was dumped on his head. "Don't let me guess…Hair dye." Duo nodded. "Hot pink also…" duo moved so Serena could come in the room.

"You look so cute Wufei." He growled under his breath and walked. But that was a big mistake. "Can you say chicken?" Serena said to him. Duo laughed his head off. Wufei really did look like a pink chicken. "I'm going to kill you," she laughed so hard. " This will be the talk of the school." She said. And he paled. "You didn't." "I did…" she left the room laughing. He walked toward the door. "Hey…I'm just her partner." Duo left the big chicken to his rampage.

Serena's room…

"So much fun…" she took out some clothes to put on. "Serena…" Wufei or rather the big chicken walked in her room. "Yes Wufei…laid any eggs lately." He growled. "Is this going to wash off?" he asked. "Eventually…but in the mean time are you going to lay any gold eggs." He ran over to her and she dodged by jumping over her bed. "Your so slow for a chicken." She ran out the room down the hall. "I hate this." He ran out her room down the hall past the guys who took pictures. Toward the living room. But Serena was frozen in her spot.

"Who are you?" Wufei asked. "An old friend of hers." The guy that was grinning looked at Serena who was glaring. "Go away now." She said turning to leave but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back toward him. She was facing Wufei. "This will be the last time you see your friends." He whispered in her ear. "I doubt that bastard." Someone else said. But they didn't know who it was. "Who's there?" he yelled. "I'm not going to reveal myself just yet…but if you don't let her go I think I'll have to take you down." He still held onto Serena.

* * *

Wolfie: Hmm…I was tempted to put in their "You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, who I am."

Duo: Well why didn't you?

Wolfie: Don't know…I'll do it another time

Duo: fine…lets just hope the next chap will be out soon

Wolfie: it wills…I just had a hard time thinking up a plot for this chap

Duo: well the next will be out soon…but till then enjoy this chap…bye R/R no Flames


	6. Why Are They Here?

Wolfie: Hello everyone 

Wufei: I really did not like being turned into a chicken

Wolfie: To bad because this chapter has you still dressed up as a chicken…just until my two bad guys enter the story

Wufei: just great

Duo: well anyways…disclaimer

Wolfie: I do not believe in them and you can't do anything to stop me

Warning: There will be insults directed toward Wufei about him being a Chicken…so if Wufei is your favorite enjoy the story and if he isn't enjoy it anyways

* * *

Chapter 6: Why are they here?

Serena glared at the guy and at Wufei. He was standing there looking like a chicken. Well in fact he was dressed up like one no thanks to Serena and duo. "I think I'll have some fun…don't you think I should Serena?" She glared even harder at him. "No I think you should drop dead." She wanted to elbow him but the female voice from earlier appeared again. "Let her go now Darien." He looked around in fear. "But…" the girl appeared and she didn't look older then herself. "But Nikolaos…" she glared at him. "Your jealousy isn't going to help in my plan. You always have to disobey me don't you." she moved her hand in the air and he let go of Serena and dropped to his knees.

"You'll learn yet…" she turned her gaze to Serena. Serena looked at her red eyes. "Sorry for this misunderstanding…Darien thinks he can do whatever he likes." Serena shrugged at her. " He always thought he could do whatever he wants…but that was never the case." Serena turned to Wufei who was in utter shock. "Okay you big fluffy chicken you can close your mouth now, you're not going to lay any eggs that way." Wufei glared at Serena and crossed his arms. And in his head he was cussing her out and she knew it. "Don't think I did this to help you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I did this because he would have ruined everything."

"I got the point."

"Good…now before I go I must give you a parting gift."

Nikolaos glowed a soft red and out came a youma. "This is my gift to you…Lets just say it gives you a taste of my powers." She walked over to Darien and held him by the wrist. "We will be going now." Nikolaos and Darien left with flick of her hand.

"Just great…this is the best gift I've gotten all year." She added sarcastly. Wufei didn't understand. He went for his katana and found that it wasn't there but in Serena's hand and glowing a soft silvery color. "What the hell are you doing to my katana?" she smirked. "I'm getting rid of my gift." She looked back at him and almost laughed. "You really do look like a chicken." She went to work dodging any on coming attacks. He watched her in shock. Never in his life has he ever seen a girl fight like that. Hell he has never seen a girl actually fight well expect his fiancée but that's a different story.

Later…

"How much longer do I have to stay like this?"

"For about an Hour."

"Why?"

"Because its amusing."

"I hate you."

"But I don't hate you Wufei."

"Serena, you are very evil."

"But I'm innocent as a new born baby."

Duo walks into the living room and laughs his head off. He sits next to Serena, who was trying hard to ignore his laughing at Wufei. "Shut up Maxwell, I should kill you too but the onna has forbidden me to do so." Duo made a face. "Why did she do that?" she looked at him evilly. " I wouldn't have anyone to help me with my pranks…and you could at least keep my sane when I'm pissed off at the world." She laughed when Wufei made a gagging noise.

"Last time I checked chickens didn't choke on there feathers and they were female." Wufei looked up when she had said that. "Keep your hands away from me." She and Duo both laughed. "Wufei I wouldn't dream of doing that…I would have to be drunk or majorly wasted to do so." Wufei looked at her oddly. "I do get drunk…don't tell Quatre." Quatre walked in. "Don't tell Quatre what?" they jumped literally. "I think Wufei almost laid an egg." Duo laughed, Serena fell off the couch laughing and Quatre tried to hide his laughter. "I'm going to go clean up…" he left them alone and Quatre looked at Serena.

"Now tell me what?" she then stood up and smiled. "Nothing you need to know about. I'm going to go pick out an outfit for school tomorrow." She left duo and Quatre alone for now. Quatre then looked at him. "Don't ask cause I'm not tellin' she would kill me." Duo walked out the room and left the confused Quatre to his thoughts.

Serena's room…

Serena had her stereo on and was looking for an outfit and what was on her mind was Darien and that girl Nikolaos. That girl sort of scared her and there was something about her that Serena couldn't figure out, but she would eventually. But for now she would try and think of a way to tell the others about this.

Next day…

"Wake up everyone…" Serena woke up and glared at the clock. It read 6:30. 'I'm going to kill him.' She got up and walked to the door. Heero stood in the hall with his gun in hand. "If you don't shut up right now I'm going to murder you." Duo laughed nervously and that's when he noticed Serena was standing in her door smirking. "Your going to let him do that to little old me?" she thought about it for a second. "Yes…I said Wufei…I didn't say Heero." She went back in her room closed the door and started to get ready for school.

30 minutes later…

Everyone was ready. Duo was in the back seat next to Trowa bugging him. Wufei was next to Serena ignoring the chicken insults and Quatre was in the front trying not to yell at the others. Heero beat him to it. "Shut the hell up all of you or I'll make this ride a very uncomfortable one." They shut up right away. Well more like Duo, Serena, and Wufei was quiet. Trowa was quiet from the start. Heero sat in the front looking out the window. Serena had the urge to throw something at him but held it back for now.

Sanq academy…

When they got there they or more like, Relena attacked Heero. "Heero I missed you." he tried getting loose. Serena couldn't stand it anymore. So she pushed Relena out the way and dragged Heero inside the building. "Why didn't we think of that?" duo asked. "Because we have to protect her and Serena doesn't." Trowa answered simply. "Good point…" he stopped. "And bad point at the same time." Relena stood there upset.

Inside…

Serena walked to her locker. Heero was brought along for the ride. "Thank you." she looked at him. "Did I just hear you say 'thank you' or did I just hear wrong." Heero smirked. "No you heard right." She almost dropped her stuff. "What's wrong Koneko?" she looked up and saw Amara. "Well, this guy right here just said thank you from rescuing him from the worst person in the universe." Amara and Michelle didn't quite understand.

"Isn't that normal for a person to do?" Michelle asked. "No but you don't understand…Heero rarely and I mean rarely says thank you." Heero was leaning on her locker grinning. He was enjoying this. "You are very weird Koneko, lets get to class now." She moved Heero out the way and closed her locker. He looked at her a smirked even more. " Are you done feeling shocked?" she looked at him. "Yeah I Am." She walked over to her two best friends.

"We need to talk to Trista." She looked at them. Amara nodded. "Heero I'll see you in class…I have to go talk to someone." Heero looked up a little confused. "Right." He went the other way and made a u-turn. "Maybe I'll go this way to class." He went straight and met up with his friends. Serena had to laugh.

"Where's Hotaru?" Michelle smiled. "With Trista right now." She nodded in understanding.

Trista's classroom…

Hotaru was sitting on Trista's desk while Trista got ready for her first class of the day. "Hello girls." She turned around and looked at how serious Serena looked. "I know about him being here…I didn't know till last night. Sorry I couldn't come and tell you." Serena nodded in understanding. "I know…He was trying to kill me…I guess he wants my power or he just wants me dead." She put her bag next to Hotaru. "I'm guessing he wants you dead…you did leave him." Serena laughed a little. "Yeah but it was for the best. I wanted to leave…I felt that I could change my own destiny." Hotaru grinned. "Hmm…Is Heero apart of changing your destiny." she glared. "No…" she looked like she was on the verge of blushing. "Then which one you like…I like Duo…he's cute and funny." Amara glared at Hotaru. "Anyways…Duo and I are just friends. And I won't tell you who I like and neither will Trista." Hotaru started to pout. "But anyways…we also have a new enemy." They looked at her.

"Her name is Nikolaos…" Trista started to glare. "This must be a serious matter if she was brought into this." They looked at her. "She is a very powerful and dark princess of a planet long forgotten. She had gotten mad when her planet was declared a dangerous place. Your mother banished her people to a world where they could rule and not hurt people in this world and our own." Serena had let this new info sink in.

"So your saying I'm dealing with a demon girl." Trista nodded. "Yeah she is mixed with a lot of other things too…" They were curious. "Like what?" Michelle asked. "Well I never actually figured that out…but I'm guessing you'll find out soon." She told them. The bell had rung and the girls said good-bye to Trista and went to class.

First class…

Serena was sitting on her desk when the guys arrived. "Hey Serena…" she heard Duo call out. She looked at Hotaru and let a grin appear on her face. "Say one word and in the name of Saturn and all that is good…my scythe will be seeing flesh." Serena smirked even more. "Oh I'm not going to say a word…I'm just going to taunt you later on today." Hotaru let a sweat drop. She shook her head and still glared at her. "You are one evil girl Serena." Serena smiled. "I learn from the best." She directed her attention to Amara who looked clueless. Hotaru started to laugh.

"You are so evil." Hotaru got out.

During class…

Serena couldn't stop thinking about what Trista had told her. There had to be some reason why Nikolaos wants her dead. She couldn't remember anything at the moment. But she did know she had to stop this girl from causing to much trouble.

But in the mean time she was going to try and get through school for once.

Wufei…

Wufei was thinking about what had happen the other day. He hadn't told the others yet. But he was wondering if he should. But he would wait and see if anything else happen. Serena was going to get him in trouble, and in trouble with her brother. That wasn't always good.

* * *

Wolfie: I'm done

Duo: you typed a lot

Wolfie: yeah I know

Serena: you forgot to put that you own the character Nikolaos

Wolfie: oh yeah…I do not own the character Nikolaos

Serena: smart one

Wolfie: thank you for the kind compliment

Serena: I meant it as an insult but it came out as a compliment

Wolfie: go bite yourself

Duo: anyways…I'm actually the sane one today and R/R Wolfie actually this chapter out early I'm surprised

Wolfie: Maxwell…

Duo: well I we have got to go…see ya runs off


	7. Halloween

**Wolfie:** I'm here again with another interesting chapter

**Duo:** So interesting it scares even me

**Wolfie:** Only because I'm torturing you a bit in this chap

**Duo:** Yeah

**Wolfie:** And one more thing before I start…this is a Halloween chap…I know a late…but I just came up with the idea today. Oh and if I'm still writing this story during thanksgiving and Christmas I will make chapters for them to…so I hope you like.

_Warning: There might be scenes of Duo in a dress. If you want to keep your sanity then don't read…if you don't mind losing it then enjoy the Delightful horror of Duo and sum others in a Dress._

_Lunar Destiny_

_Halloween (Evil grin)_

Its Halloween and everyone in the winner house hold. Everyone was decorating for the holiday and Serena was yelling at Hotaru because she threw silly string at her. "Hotaru get back here so I can kill you!" Hotaru looked back at the fuming Serena.

"Come on do you really think I would do that?" Hotaru turned the corner and skidded to a stop. She looked afraid all of a sudden. Serena stomped over to her.

"Ha I found you…why do you look so surprised-" She stepped back and looked afraid for a sec. "Um…Duo what the hell is going on…why are you dressed like a girl and why do you really look like girl?" Serena asked him all of these questions.

Duo in a feminine voice says. "This is my costume…don't you like. And don't I look so hot? I was going to go and scare the others but they have gone missing have you seen them?" Hotaru and Serena's mouth's hung open like they have just lost it.

"That's it I don't like him anymore…he's turned on me." Hotaru says. And Duo looks very confused. He then speaks in his normal voice. "What do you mean? You don't like my outfit?" Serena had gone in the nearby room to grab a vase. Hotaru saw and held her back.

"What? I'm going to hit him in the head. It's clear that Duo has received one to many hits to the head from Wufei and now he is acting like a girl. I must solve this problem." Hotaru kept holding her back while Duo hid behind a statue and hid from Serena.

Meanwhile Trowa and Quatre are heading their way and see's the whole thing. "Hey what's going on?" Quatre then turns to see Duo dressed up like a woman. "Why are you dressed like that Duo?" Trowa asked. Duo then got an evil glint in his eyes.

"What are you talking about…I'm not Duo I'm…Alex." Serena stopped struggling and Hotaru looked back at Duo. "Um…Duo did you hit your head on the wall hiding behind that statue?" He turned to the girls and he was way to happy for there liking. "I have no idea what your talking about…I must be going to get ready for the party…Bye." He walked past the girls toward his room then he turned around and waved at them. "See ya." They kind of stared at him and sweat dropped.

"That was a scary experience." Serena says and they all nod.

_Kitchen…_

Wufei was putting together the candy when Heero walked in. Heero was dressed in all black and a coat on. Wufei looked at him. "And your suppose to be?" Heero grinned a little. "A vampire." Wufei nods. "Wait aren't you a vampire every day since you never come out your room…well most of the time you don't." Heero shrugged and got out soda.

"Wu-man…" when that was said Wufei eyes became shadowed and Duo sat right infront of him. Heero glared at Duo then kind of leaned back against the sink. "What do you want?" Wufei looked at Duo and paled.

Duo was wearing a black halter-top and blue jeans with black boots. And of course he was wearing his favorite jacket. (My sanity is now gone because of that image in my head) "You look extremely stupid." Duo felt hurt now. "My human emotions are now damaged because you have insulted me." Wufei glared at him and went back to fixing the candy bowel.

Serena walks in and grins a little. "Hey fei-chan doesn't Duo look so pretty. You know I'm blaming you for my sanity loss right?" Wufei looked at her like she lost it. "And why is that?" She sat on the other side of him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Because you're always chasing Duo and hitting him in the head. You lose brain cells and Duo Currently has none…which has caused him to dress up like a girl for Halloween…and so I blame you." She then steals some candy and gets up and turns around to see Heero in all black and eating an apple.

"Vampire?" He nods. "Thought so." She then leaves to go get ready for the party. Heero looks at them. Wufei shrugs.

**Later around 9 o'clock…**

Duo was the one greeting people and handing out candy. While doing so he got's lots of stares and flirting time, and he scared lots of children also.

"Yo Duo I think you need help." Said one of his guy friends from School. Duo had put his hair in a Low ponytail. "What kind of help do I need? I mean come on its funny costume." His friend shook his head and went back to listening to music.

Duo then went to go over to the others. Hotaru was dressed like death, No surprise there, Serena was Dressed like a Devil, Surprise they're…no not really, Wufei a Feudal Era Warrior, No big surprise there, Trowa a vampire clown, He's being himself, And Quatre vampire also.

"Geez could you people look anymore normal?" They grinned. "Geez could you look anymore like a woman…maybe I should do this…" Serena takes two picture and grins. " Now you look like a woman." They all laughed at Duo who was now glaring at Serena. "I hope you won't print them?" She thought about that for a sec.

"Actually I will print these and make copies for each of us…and don't think about stealing my camera because I will have originals." He pretends to cry. "Don't cry D-chan your going to smear your make-up." Hotaru taunted. "You guys are evil." Hotaru nodded. "Damn straight we are." Says Serena as she walks away to get something to drink.

When she was over toward the soda she was blocked by the girls. "Serena there you are we have been looking all over for you." Rei says and Serena freezes for a sec then regains her self.

"Really I didn't know." She turned to them to see them all dressed up like dark fairies. " Well now you do. So when were you going to tell us about this place…and why did you leave?" Lita asked. She had grabbed a cup and was now pouring her some soda. "I don't think you need to know about my past life and I left because I was tired of you guys controlling my life. I wanted to choose my own path not the path that was set out for me." She tells them.

"How touching but that doesn't cut it Serena…and now you have to come home with us Darien is waiting for you." Serena almost laughed. "Darien is being controlled bye a little demon girl." They stared her not phased by the new info. "We know that." Or rather old info for them, her eyes widen in fear.

"I'm not going anywhere with you people." She says and tries to get through but Amy and Mina held her back. "Sorry but that won't be happening anytime soon." They said in a deadly whisper. "Excuse us…but your standing in our way." They froze and turned around to see Hotaru and Wufei grinning.

"Sorry…" Rei and the girls glared at the two former members of the scouts and left. Wufei walked stood on her right side while Hotaru stood to her left. "Are you okay?" She nods. "Hotaru, they already knew about Darien's betrayal and now they want me to join them." Hotaru narrowed her eyes and if you look closely in her eyes you could see a hint of Saturn behind them. "Not good…we should talk about this later but for now help me hurt Duo. He is now Drunk." Serena sweat dropped.

"He always knows how to make everything fun and on Monday he won't be able to live this down." They laughed and went to go find Duo.

_Later…Midnight…_

They did eventually calm Duo down. But not until after they recorded every little detail of Duo's wild night, He was currently sleeping on the floor. Serena was sitting at the kitchen table with Wufei. "So what are you going to do about your now evil demented friends?" He asked her. That little sentence brought a smile to her. "I don't know. They have completely turned on me and I have to deal with it. But first I need a goodnights rest and clear my mind of anything else." She got up and left Wufei. He said Goodnight to her and ate a couple more pieces of candy.

_Dark Place…_

Darien sat in a throne next to his new Mistress. But everyone knew that this alliance with this dark princess wouldn't last. His mind was set on getting Serena back. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Darien, we have relayed the message to Serena." Darien looks up with a smile. "Good…then everything is going as according to plan." He stands up and walks down the stairs toward his room. The Dark Princess glared in the shadows. "I really don't like where this is heading." She says and disappears from the room.

_Serena's room…_

Serena sat on her bed thinking about the girls and what is going to happen. Sooner or later she was going to have to hurt them, and she didn't want to do that. It would be too painful.

After thinking on that for a while she gave up and went to sleep.

**Wolfie:** Interesting yes

**Duo:** Horrible…I was a woman

**Wolfie:** Problem…

**Duo:** No not really it was just very disturbing is all

**Wolfie:** Anywho…I hope you enjoyed and sorry I didn't put this out before Halloween. R/R no flames…byes


	8. Playing with Fire and Shadows Part 1

_Wolfie: Okay people I'm here to write this chapter…sorry I've been gone_

_Wolfie: Okay people I'm here to write this chapter…sorry I've been gone._

_Duo: Yeah you better…now get to writing I want funny stuff_

_Wolfie: Don't make me hurt you_

_Duo: Okay_

_Wolfie: Good…Now in this chap I'm bringing in another character…okay two. One good sort of and the other evil and works with Nikolaos…actually both work for her_

_Duo: Ooh…who could it be_

_Wolfie: your face_

_Duo: My feelings_

_Wolfie: You don't have any_

_Duo: Yes I do_

_Wolfie: No you don't_

_Heero: I guess I have to do the disclaimer…Wolfie doesn't own anything but the made up characters she brings into the story…Enjoy._

_Lunar Destiny_

_Chapter Seven: Playing with fire and Shadows Part 1_

Serena sat on her butt in the parking lot. She wasn't moving from her spot until Wufei apologize for hurting her feelings. "Come on Wufei say sorry already." Duo asked of him. Wufei looked at Duo like he lost his mind. " Nope I'm not going to apologize…well not until she says sorry for insulting me." Serena looked at him with one eye open and the other closed. "I wouldn't have to insult if you weren't such an Ass!" she yelled at him. He looked at her with a hateful glare. "Why you little-" Heero cut him off. "Okay…I've had enough with the both of you. Wufei say sorry to Serena and Serena get off the ground and apologize to Wufei." They both looked at him with there mouths open.

"Sorry…" Wufei muttered.

"I guess I'll apologize…I'm sorry." Serena said getting up off the ground and walking toward the car and getting in. "It was open this whole time?" Duo asked them. Serena looked at Duo. "Yeah. I opened it when we got here." She said getting inside and laughing at a stunned Duo.

"Girls…I'll never understand them." Duo said shaking his head. He climbed in to find her messing with Trowa. "Come on you were suppose to buy me an ice cream cone today." Trowa had his arms crossed. He was looking out the window ignoring Serena well sort of. "Please Tro-chan?" she gave him her best puppy dog look. He sighed and looked at her. "Fine." Trowa didn't understand why he couldn't resist her face. He could resist that look when Duo does it. Well Duo was a guy and idiot at that wished he could have his way. But still Serena could probably get away with that with Heero and he found that odd.

"Yo Trowa…" Duo called out to him through the window. Trowa snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were at the ice cream parlor. "Everyone is waiting for you inside." Trowa was confused but got out the car and went inside and found everyone in the back. Serena was poking Wufei to bug him. Trowa shook his head at the girl's craziness.

"Hey guys I found him!" Duo yelled to the others. They looked up at them and sort of stared at Duo for being loud. "You guys didn't wait for me to order?" Serena giggled. "Nope…" She turned around and waited for the guys to get a chair and sit down. "So what are you guys going to get?" Serena asked eating her banana split. "Don't know…But can I have som-" Serena glared at him. "Fine I'll get my own." He got of the chair and went to go order his ice cream. Trowa sat in his seat arms crossed and made it seem like he was pouting. "What's on your mind?" Serena asked him. "Nothing really." He simply said to him.

Serena shrugged and started to talk to the other two but she froze when she felt something strange. Two people walked into the Ice cream Parlor. One is a girl she was maybe Serena's height, she had pale skin and dark blue eyes, Her midnight colored hair stopped at her waist. She was wearing black jeans with black belt to match. On the belt was a skull on it. And she was wearing a red top that said 'Devil' on it. And her friend looked just like her except her friend was a guy and he was taller then she was and wearing a button up shirt with no skull belt buckle. They stood behind Duo looking kind of normal but Serena knew better.

"Is something wrong?" Serena blinked trying to figure out who asked and she notice Wufei looking at her. "Yeah I'm fine." She said shaking it off.

_Line…_

Layla and Ace stood waiting to get they're ice cream. Ace's eyes drifted to where he had saw Serena. "She noticed us." Layla looked at him then at her. She watched her talk to Wufei. "Yeah they all are." She said to him. Ace leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "Try not to set the whole place on fire Princess." She smiled at him, Then turned back to look at the menus. "Hey Fire!" Someone yelled in front of them. It wasn't Duo because he had his back to the ice cream people. He then noticed the ice cream melting.

"Oh no not the ice cream!" Duo yelled, looking at all the ice cream start melts.

"Shit…" Serena said standing up. "Everyone out now!" she yelled at everyone that was still inside. They looked at her then got up to run outside to safety. Ace was standing by the door. Layla was standing in front of her. "You ruined the surprise." Layla told her. Serena narrowed her eyes she went for her pocket and found that Wufei was telling her not to do it. "Who are you?" Ace was leaning up against the wall. "That's for us to know and you to not find out." Layla crossed her arms. "This is just an introduction Serena…the real fun will start soon. So bring the rest if you like. I don't care just bring people to keep me entertained." Layla said to her. She waved a hand in the air and the fire started to subside. "Ta-ta I hope to see you again Tomorrow night…well seen someone to find out where you want to meet…and I hope to see you too Wufei." Wufei glared at her.

The two of them walked out unharmed. So did the others, everyone was quiet the whole time. They got back to the mansion Serena got out of the car in a hurry. Wufei watched her leave and headed inside. Wufei followed but after he had something to drink.

_Kitchen…_

Duo stood up against the wall arms crossed eyes showing a hint of confusion. "Why do I get the feeling that we are missing something?" Quatre looked at him from leaning up against the sink. "Because we are. They've been acting a little strange since the whole Wufei being a chicken thing." Everyone couldn't help but smile about that little memory. "Yeah I've noticed that too." Trowa said to them. Heero looked up from his book. "Yeah they have been a little quiet. Like today when Duo called Wufei Wu-man. Wufei was actually quiet." Duo nodded at him. "Yeah that was weird…oh well we'll find out later." Duo said going to the living room. The others shrugged it off for now. And would look into it later.

_Serena's room…_

"Yeah it was two of them."

"I don't know what to tell you Serena. Just go to where ever that girl told you to go."

"Yeah I guess so. And she wants you guys to be there too."

"Damn…I'll tell the girls about this. Listen Serena your playing with fire here…She sounds like a fire princess."

"Fire princess?"

"Yes, she can control fire better then Raye could ever do."

"Well then I'm glad that was just an introduction. She almost fried our Asses."

"Just be careful until tomorrow night Serena…and make Wufei stay at home you don't want him playing with fire also."

"Yeah thanks Trista…"

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

The both of them hung up at the same time, Just when she hung up Wufei knocked on her door. "Come in Wufei." He walked in smirking. "I don't think I'll get use to you knowing when I'm at your door." She smiled at him. "Well get use to it…what's up?" he got serious again. "Its about earlier." She turned her head away from him. He sat down on her bed. "Don't tell me your going to go tomorrow night." She didn't say a word. He sighed. "Just don't get hurt…I'll try and cover you if the guys find out." She nodded her head. "Thanks Wufei." He stood up and walked to the door. "See ya at dinner…and oh the guys think something is wrong." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh they think we are seeing each other." Wufei blushed he never actually thought about that. "I guess…but I think they are going to give up for awhile." She nodded. "Okay I'll be normal which means I get to find my new target today." He shook his head at her. "Bye." She smiled and got up and got ready for dinner.

_Next day…_

The next day for Serena and the girls and Wufei it was quite slow. Serena snapped at least twice from all the tension. Wufei was off somewhere trying not to think about it. And the girls were trying they're best to keep Serena from thinking about it. During they're lunch break a messenger was sent to see where they would like to fight at and the girls had decided to fight on the P.e field. They succeed on being calm, until it was time to go meet the doom pair.

_That night…_

Layla was sitting on the wall of the school's P.e field. "Why pick this dump?" Layla looked at the track. "Its nice and big…I like it." Layla looked at him. "Your going to summon some creepy crawly." Ace looked at her. "Of course…it wouldn't be fun with out my hell hounds." He said leaning his back up against the wall. "I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves." They turned their heads to find the outer scouts and sailor moon. "Lookie the guest of honor is here…but the guys aren't…tear…I think I want to cry." Layla stood up hands to her side. "So it is who I thought it would be…" everyone looked at Trista. "Explain?" Serena asked of her.

"Layla, princess of fire. She can summon fire at will. And Ace master summoner of hell." They looked at the grinning pair. "So you are smart…I thought I would have to explain are positions with Nikolaos," Ace stepped forward. "But I guess I don't." Darkness came from out of nowhere surround the whole entire field. "Master Summoner of what?" Amara asked Trista. "Of everything that has to do with darkness…Layla is his partner in crime. Without her he is even stronger…but with her I don't know." Hotaru looked around trying to find the pair out.

"Sailor Moon can you clear this out?" Michelle asked her. Serena nodded but was stopped with strong arms circling her waist. And a soft whisper at her ear. "Don't even think about it princess…don't even ruin our fun." The arms were gone and Serena was left standing feeling odd. "Princess..." Serena looked to where she heard Trista. "No I can't…my powers won't work against him." Serena hated to lie to her but what could she do.

"Now the fun really begins…" Layla said. "Fire Storm…" Serena turned her head to where she last saw Layla. "Neptune." Neptune grinned. "Right…" water circled her. "Neptune deep submerge." Water went everywhere clearing the field as much as it was allowed. "So you are good…" Ace gave a twisted smiled. "Shadow Shocker…" First it was silence then an ear-piercing scream from Hotaru. "You leave her alone!" Layla laughed. "Listen to us girly…your playing with fire and shadow now…we don't go easy on anyone…Your little friend will just have to escape the shadow shocker…that is if she can." Layla laughed and disappeared into the darkness. Serena turned toward Hotaru and decided she would help her. "Here I come Hotaru…just hold on."

_Wolfie: Ooh cliffies…will Serena save Hotaru in time? Will they live to see another day? Will duo ever find the remote to the TV? Find out next time on lunar destiny._

_Duo: I can't find the remote!_

_Wufei: (Sigh) will Duo ever get a brain? Will he ever learn to shut the hell up? Will he ever not call me Wu-man? All those questions will never be answer because…Duo is a baka._

_Duo: Hey no fair_

_Wolfie: Hope you liked…Byes…R/R thankies._


	9. Playing with Fire and Shadows Part Two

_Wolfie: Hello…here is Chapter 8…I won't be able to put up another for a while because of summer school_

_Duo: No Wolfie you have too…Do it on the weekend_

_Wolfie: Yeah I could…well I'll put chapter 9 and 10 up as soon as I can…but in the meanwhile…let me do this chapter and also explain why Serena listened to Ace._

_Duo: I was wondering that too_

_Wolfie: Let me explain Duo_

_Duo: fine go ahead_

_Wolfie: Thank you…now the reason why Serena listened to Ace was so that her friends wouldn't get hurt even though she knew that they would because Layla always does what she wants. She also noticed that Ace was the dangerous one. So why not listen to the dangerous one then the one that likes to play with fire._

Lunar Destiny

Chapter Eight: Part Two

_Last time:_

"_Now the fun really begins…" Layla said. "Fire Storm…" Serena turned her head to where she last saw Layla. "Neptune." Neptune grinned. "Right…" water circled her. "Neptune Deep Submerge." Water went everywhere clearing the field as much as it was allowed. "So you are good…" Ace gave a twisted smiled. "Shadow Shocker…" First it was silence then an ear-piercing scream from Hotaru. "You leave her alone!" Layla laughed. "Listen to us girly…your playing with fire and shadow now…we don't go easy on anyone…Your little friend will just have to escape the shadow shocker…that is if she can." Layla laughed and disappeared into the darkness. Serena turned toward Hotaru and decided she would help her. "Here I come Hotaru…just hold on."_

_Now_…

Serena was almost close to Hotaru when Ace appeared in front of her. "And where do you think you are going?" She glared at him and looked at Hotaru from the corner of her eye. She then looked him straight in the eyes. "To save my friend…but I can't do that when you're in the way." Serena kicked him and he fell backwards on his butt. She by passed him and went straight for Hotaru. "Hotaru…hang on." Layla looked at her with a glare. She threw a fireball at her but Serena moved so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Damnit all to hell." Layla was standing not that far from Hotaru. "I would enjoy killing your friends but they aren't the ones that interest me." Serena looked confused as she kept running toward Hotaru, but Ace appeared in front of the girl. One of his hands was in his pockets. "Do you really want to get on my bad side?" he asked her. She stood in front of him hatred clear as day. "I really don't give a damn if you have a good side or bad side…but one thing I have to say." She looked at him in the eyes. "Don't you ever mess with my friends." She brought out her wane and used it on him. "Moon honey therapy kiss!" he went flying back in pain. That surprised Layla.

"Whoa I had no idea you humans were so powerful…but then again you girls aren't so human are you." The attack that had been thrown at Hotaru was gone and she fell to her knees in pain. Serena glared at the two. "What now? Are you going to kill us? Attack us? Or are you going to run like the weaklings you are?" Layla walked over to Ace. "Weak is one thing we are not. You better watch yourself princess. Ace isn't someone you should attack like that or mess with. He is really powerful and so am I." Layla grabbed Ace and vanished before Amara got the chance to attack them.

"Next time then?" Serena nodded. "But for now lets get home…I'm tired…hungry and a little pissed." They smiled at her and Amara picked up Hotaru and left for home.

_Serena's room…_

Serena snuck back through the window. When she got back Wufei had been waiting for her. "So what happen?" Serena sat on the windows sill. "Well Hotaru got hurt pretty badly and I kind of almost killed Ace." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Did you really?" she nodded. "Yeah I attacked him at close range. But sadly he was too strong and could with stand my attack. So I wasn't able to destroy him." He nods and stands up. "You should get some rest. The sun will be rising in a few hours." She nods and walks over to her closet to get her pjs. Wufei left her alone.

_Hall…_

'This girl is going to get me in trouble.' He thinks to himself and heads to his room. Luckily for him no one was up to see or hear him reenter his own bedroom.

_Morning…_

"Come on Sere-Chan." Duo tried his best to wake up the sleeping girl but she threw at least two of her pillows at him. "Go away I'm sleeping." She says to him and turns over toward the window. Wufei shook his head and so did the others but Trowa knew a way to wake her up. "If you get up after school I promise to buy you candy…ice cream whatever." She sat up way to fast and Trowa almost lost his balance. "Really." He grins. "That's only if you go to school today." She sits down in bed crosses her arms and pouts. "Fine." They laughed at her.

_School…_

Serena ditched the guys and went for Trista's class. She found her going over some papers she needed to hand back to her students. "Trista…have you spoken to the others?" Trista looked up from the work on her desk and sighs. "Yeah Hotaru is in bad shape right now and will heal fast. She'll be up in a few days or maybe less." Serena smiles at that. "So will the others be coming to school today?" Trista nods. "Yeah they will…Luna is here watching them." Serena nods then looks at her.

"When did Luna arrive!" Trista smiles. "Last night. She was looking for us all. She says that the inner scouts are somewhere. But she has a bad feeling that they'll show up very soon." Serena nods. "Well I have to go. I'll see you at Lunch." Trista nods and goes back to doing her work.

_First class…_

"Hey did you here?"

"The field is ruined. We won't have P.e for a few days or so."

Serena stopped when she heard the conversations about the field. She had forgotten to clean up the damage. But hey a class has been canceled for a few days. "Hey Serena did you here about P.e being canceled?" duo asked her. "Yeah I just heard. So do anyone know why we won't be having P.e?" she asked him. "No but people are saying that the field was burned to a crisp." She nods and sits down next to Wufei who was smirking.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" she looked at him with a smile. "What if I did?" he shakes his head and looks up front. Nikolaos's counterpart was glaring at the girl with such hatred that if looks could kill Serena would have been dead already.

Serena looks over at her and smiles. The girl then turns around and doesn't pay attention to her anymore for the rest of the class.

Toward the end of class they got a few new students that Serena and the others recognized off the back. Three of the inner scouts have arrived. "Please introduce yourselves." One of them was blond. She looked just like Serena except her hair was much shorter and lighter. "I'm Mina Aino." Her eyes drifted toward the princess of the moon an evil smile crossed her lips but only Serena could tell it was an evil smile.

Next to her was a raven-haired girl. Her dark eyes held amusement for the shocked outer scouts and her ex-hime. "I'm Rei Hino." And last but not least was a blue haired girl. Her blue eyes matched her hair. She stared at her hime with slight amusement. "I'm Ami Mizuno." All three of the girls looked straight at the shocked girl. 'Not now…' she thinks to herself and looks over at Amara and Michelle who were glaring by the way.

* * *

_Wolfie: Very interesting_

_Duo: what is going to happen next?_

_Wolfie: what else you brainless idiot?_

_Duo: they start to mess with sere?_

_Wolfie: Maybe but your going to have to wait until the next chap…until then R/R with no flames…even though I know a lot of you want to yell at me for vanishing for like three months…but byes until the next chapter._


	10. Problem

**Wolfie:** _I am back after so long. I know I never put up a Christmas chap. But I will do that…eventually._

**Duo:** _Yea!!!!! She is back with her computer fixed. I am so happy._

**Wolfie:** Who cares D-Chan

**Duo:** _TT you make me sad_

**Wolfie:** _Good now let's start from where I left off_.

**Lunar Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** **Problem**

_Next Day…_

Duo and Hotaru both woke up with hangovers and no one knew how they even got drunk because they were being watched the whole time. Serena had teased Hotaru the whole morning and now she was chasing her down with Wufei's sword.

"Get back here! I'm not done killing you yet!" Serena ran to where she knew she would most likely be safe.

_Heero's room…_

Heero was messing around on his laptop when he had heard Serena run into his room. "Help…" He looked at her for a sec and went back to typing on his laptop. He really didn't feel like being bothered. But Serena insisted. "Please Heero…I am being chased by Taru and she is wielding Wufei's sword." His lips started to twitch with a devious plan in mind. He turned to her arms crossed. "Okay I'll help. First what did you do to here." Serena didn't have time to explain but she did anyways.

"Well Hotaru has a hangover from last night and this morning when I found out I started bothering her. And then she went into Wufei's room and took his sword and started chasing me and now she is on her way and I need help getting away from her." He nods like he was actually paying attention…and he wasn't.

"Okay I'll help…hide in here." He had gotten up and walked over to his closet and she got in to hide. He closed the door and walked out of his room. He saw Hotaru coming his way. "Heero have you seen Serena?" he nods. "Yeah hiding inside my room…windows are locked…bathroom is locked." Hotaru smirked. "You are so devilish." He shrugs and walks off saying. "I try." Hotaru walked inside and locked the door. She held Wufei's sword behind her back and stood there. She waited for Serena to come out the closet to surprise her.

"Oh crap…I am so going to kill Heero." Hotaru laughed at her.

_Later…_

Serena was sore from running around in circles from Hotaru. She arrived at the kitchen to see her main target. "Heero…" he looked at her with a smile. "What's up?" she was about to curse him out when Wufei walked in a little upset. He turned to Serena.

"Have you seen my sword?" Hotaru walked in and handed it to him. "All yours again." He was puzzled and he glanced at Serena and she just shook her head. "Don't even ask." He shrugs and walks over to the fridge to grab a bite.

"Serena…" Serena glanced at Hotaru who looked serious now. "Trista wants us to meet her at her place in 30." Serena sighs and walks out the room. "So much for a break." Wufei looked up from the fridge and back at the door that Serena and Hotaru exited. "Hmmm…"

_Serena's room…_

Serena had changed in about 20 and she needed to leave but Wufei was blocking her path from the front door. "Wufei, how about you let me pass?" He sighs and crosses his arms. "Nope sorry…but I can't let you." She was getting upset. "Why the hell not? It's not like I'm going to go into the bad guy's layer and say: 'Hey here I am I surrender.' Let me pass now." He frowns at her. "I really didn't like how you said that…but if you aren't going to be in any danger I guess I'll just follow you on my bike just in case because you have a bad habit of attracting unwanted attention." She looks at him pretty confused.

"I do not…now move I have to go." He stepped aside and let her pass. He looked infront of him and saw Hotaru smiling. "You like her." She teased. Wufei frowned. "I do not." She stood and walked over to him. "Yeah you, just admit it. If you didn't you wouldn't have blocked her." He glared at Hotaru. "I'm not going to." She sighs and walks around him and out the door. "You're an idiot." He closes the door and headed to his room.

_Serena's car…_

Hotaru got in on the passenger side. She looked at Serena as she started the car. "Serena?" Serena looked at her before looking behind her and she backed the car out of the drive way. "What do you think of Wufei?" Serena hit the breaks and looked at her surprised by the question. "What brought that question to mind?" Hotaru looks out the window. "Nothing really, I just wanted to know." Serena finished backing out and she put the gear in drive and started driving toward Trista's place. "Ooh…" Serena sat in silence and thought about if for a while.

_Trista's place…_

Trista and the others were all sitting in the living room when Serena and Hotaru arrived. Amara looked at them both with a happy smile. "Hey Hime…hey firefly…" Serena smiled at them. "Hey, so what's up?" Serena sat next to Michelle while Hotaru sat next to Amara. Trista stood before them pretty serious. "Well we have a little problem." They were all anxious to hear the problem and wished Trista would say so already.

"What's so horrible that you had to call a meeting?" Trista sighed a little bit. "Nikolaos isn't going after Serena anymore." That really brought confusion to the group. "What? Why?" Serena asked her. "Because she is going after Wufei." Shock and a collective sound of gasp were heard.

_Nikolaos's room…_

Before Nikolaos were three people. Darien, Layla and Ace, they were awaiting Nikolaos's orders. "What do you want us to do now Mi'lady?" she smiled at the group. "Do what you do best." They looked up and at her. "Destroy what that moon brat holds dear to her." And image of Wufei and the guys appeared. "So we have to find out which one of them she truly loves?" Layla asked. Nikolaos nods. "Yes and kill him. Oh and take her brother too. That will help end the lunar line." Darien became confused. "He is also a…" She nods. "Now get going, I want the one she loves dead soon so I can continue with my plans for me to rule this realm." They all bowed to her and vanished. When they were gone someone appeared behind her.

"Make sure they do the job…if they fell I want you to continue the job." The mystery person bowed and left.

* * *

**Wolfie:** _I wander who is this mystery guy, and did I just a cliffie?_

**Duo:** _you are so evil Wolfie_

**Wolfie;** _go suck somewhere else_

**Duo:** _I hate you_

**Wolfie:** _well…who cares? You'll just love me again later_

**Duo:** _true…_

**Wolfie:** _anyways R/R please and no flames…and thank you for waiting for my tenth chapter to come out. I am sorry it took so long. My computer died._


	11. Confession

**_Wolfie: Thank you for all of the reviews. I see everyone wants it to be a Serena & Duo or even Heero or Trowa….but sadly this is a Wufei, Serena fic. But don't worry I have the others paired up with someone else._**

**_Duo: Sadly this is a Wufei, Serena fic…you make me sad._**

**_Wolfie: Good…Now I don't like disclaimers they are evil…enjoy._**

Lunar Destiny

Chapter eleven: Confession

Serena and Hotaru drove back from Trista's in silence. The only thing that was on was the air conditioner and the soft sound of music being played in the car. Serena was watching the road but her eyes slightly shifted when Hotaru spoke. "I'm worried Sere." Serena sighed and looked back at the road. She was worried too, about her brother and everyone else. She couldn't let Nikolaos destroy her happiness.

"Serena," Serena looked at her from the corner of her eye. "What are we going to do? I mean I know we have to stop this witch….but we have to do it while protecting the guys even if they hate it and I know they will." Serena smiles, "This is the hardest battle yet…I don't even know what to do. They have Darien and the girls and that alone is a tough battle. Then they have Layla and Ace. This is going to be one hell of a battle." Hotaru nods to that.

"Since we are on the topic about the guy, what's going on between you and Wufei?" Serena was taken by surprise with that question and she sort of swerved a bit and then drove straight after glaring at Hotaru. "Why? " Hotaru had to grin at Serena's reaction from the question. "I just wanna know since you two have been real close lately." Serena blushed a little. "I have been close to everyone lately not just Wufei." Hotaru laughed at Serena. "Sure…He's been so protective of you lately it is funny." Serena pulled into the driveway of the winner mansion. She turned off the car after she parked her car. She looked at Hotaru arms crossed.

"Nothing is going on-"Hotaru cut her off. "Not just yet you mean. Wufei he likes you I can tell…it showed when we left earlier." Serena sighed and got out the car. "Admit it Serena you have a thing for him and your just being blind about it." Hotaru was leaning on the car while talking to her.

Serena looked back at her with a small smile. "What if I am? What about you and Duo? You two disappeared after the party on Halloween…I wonder where did you two go…alone." Hotaru blushed and closed the door. She followed Serena into the house. "No where…we were in the kitchen the whole time." Serena laughed at her. "I will believe that when hell freezes over…since we are talking about my love life…lets talk about yours." Hotaru wasn't paying attention and she walked right into Duo, Who looked like he just woke up.

"Sorry." She says blushing lightly. Duo was confused about this and sort of scratched his head. "What's up? Why are you red?" Hotaru shook her head and smiled at him. "No reason…me and Serena needs to go have lunch right now." Duo watched them leave and remained confused. He shrugged and headed toward the living room.

_Kitchen…_

Hotaru glared at a laughing Serena. She was literally holding her sides gasping for breath. "Okay it wasn't that funny." Serena laid her head on the table and looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Yeah whatever…you were literally red like when Quatre blushes if we say something weird or very embarrassing." Hotaru crossed her arms and started pouting. "I do not." Serena grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Do too…geez just admit he's hot. If I didn't have a 'thing' for a certain someone I would date him myself." Hotaru looked at like she was joking.

"I'm being serious Hotaru." Hotaru looked at the table. "If he wanted he would have been dating someone like Mina but he's not. Why don't you go talk to him and see if he likes you?" Hotaru grinned then. "I will only if you go talk to Wufei." She swore under her breath and finished off the rest of her apple. "Fine whatever I will." She threw the rest away and left the kitchen and headed to the place where she knew he would be.

_Training room…_

In the training room Wufei was practicing with his katana as usual. He's been in there since Serena and Hotaru had left earlier and the only time he had left was to kill Duo for messing with his stuff and to eat. He really didn't have anything else to since they haven't had any new missions. So what else was he to do?

"Wufei…" He stopped in mid air and turned to find Serena opening the door with a half smile on his face. "I knew I would find you here." She smiled and crossed her arms. "So what's up?" he asked walking over to where he kept his other weapons at. "Came to bug you since Hotaru went to go bug Duo and there isn't anyone else to bug since the others vanished into then air." He smiled. "So basically I'm your first victim of the day?" she nods. "Yep..." He looked at the swords. "So what did Trista say?" She didn't expect him to ask that. "That we will most likely be going into battle pretty soon," She turned from him. "Really?" She nods.

"Anyways…not to be so blunt but…do you like me?" He bumped his head on the rack of swords up above his head. "Why ask that?' he rubbed his head and turned to her confused a little. "Well Hotaru said so." Wufei muttered something and she only heard something like 'I'm going to kill her' or 'Damn it all to hell' she wasn't really sure.

"So you do like me?" He bumped back against the rack yet again in utter shock. "Is it that obvious?" she shrugs. "Hey I can't blame you." She crosses her arms and he looks at her with an amused look. "Right sure…" She smiles. "It's the truth I mean I am cute and all…at first I thought Heero or Trowa like me…but I doubt that." Wufei smirks. "Trowa I can understand if he likes you then he does but Heero now that's a laugh." She puts her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What are you saying Mister Chang?" He walks over to her.

"This is Heero we are talking about I think he loves his gun and his laptop more." She then agreed with him. "You gotta point." Serena then sighs. "Okay Quatre cannot find out about this just yet…he maybe nice and all but I think he will kill you." Wufei then thought about that then he picture Quatre finding out about it and shooting him right between the eyes. "That is a very disturbing image but I don't think he will…but if it was Duo then maybe." She laughed at that. "True…" She looked at Wufei then did something that was really unexpected…She kissed him.

_Living Room…_

Hotaru walked into the living room and plopped on Duo's back. He looked at her and smiled. "You're back to normal again." She glared at him. "Dude, why wouldn't I be?" He looked up and thought about it. "Because you are Hotaru and you are weird." She pulled his braid and he yelped then he tried to get up but Hotaru wouldn't let him. "Nope sorry but you can't get up. I won't allow it." Duo started to kick his feet like he was throwing a tantrum. "This is so not fair…I don't like this." He then attempted to flip on his back it worked kind of but now he was his side.

"Okay what's up with bugging me today?" She shrugs. "Don't know. Can't a girl bug a boy?" he shook his head. "Not unless there is a real reason behind it." She looked away and blushed lightly. "What are you talking about Duo?" He really looked at her. Duo had heard most of it in the hall but pretended like he had just wakened up.

"I'm talking about what you and Sere were talking about in the hall." She looked at him shocked. "You heard everything?" he shook his head. "Only half," He then smirked at her. "I can't blame you from liking me…I'm so addictive and irresistible." She hit him and got up but Duo held her down on the couch after he had sat up. "You are such a cocky bastard." He leaned his chin on her shoulder. "But you like me." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude." He smiled. "I wonder what Serena and Wufei are doing?" She looked at her watch. "Most likely making out on the training room floor." He looked at her shocked. "She has a thing for him. And I made her go tell him that she does." He laughed and got up off the couch. "I think we should go bug the love birds." She shook her head. "And risk being murdered, I don't think so buddy boy." She got up and went to the kitchen. "You are no fun." He called after her.

_Dinner…_

Hotaru and Serena were laughing about something and the guys were very confused about it. "What's so funny girls?" Serena looked at her brother with somewhat a straight face. "Oh nothing…" She picked her glass of wine up and brought it to her lips. She stopped in mid air and looked at the window. Hotaru was frozen herself. "What?" Serena and Hotaru both stood and turned to the guys. "Get under the table now." The window broke just as soon as they all went down. Laughter was heard from the intruder standing inside on shattered glass.

"So good to see you again Serena." Serena glared at the person and one named escaped her lips that she didn't expect to say once again. "Diamond…"

* * *

_**Duo: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffie**_

_**Wolfie: Yeah and a good way to end it with the return of Diamond.**_

_**Duo: I think is getting good.**_

_**Wolfie: I agree for once…I want to know what happens next.**_

_**Duo: Yeah but we have to wait until next week to find out.**_

_**Wolfie: Yeah R/R no flames and just to be mean I will give a little preview:**_

_**Chap twelve preview: Face of the past**_

_**Diamond smirked evilly at Serena and Hotaru. They were both shocked to find out that he was alive once again. The guys all stood to the side in confusion. "What's going on?" Quatre asked them. "A face from my past…He was dead once and I don't know how he is back." Shock and silence hung in the air. Diamond just stood there with a wicked smile.**_


	12. Face From the Past

_Wolfie: Hello everyone I am back with another chapter_

_Duo: And I'm here to bug the lady_

_Wolfie: Sadly he is anyways, let's get this started._

_Last time…_

_Hotaru and Serena were laughing about something and the guys were very confused about it. "What's so funny girls?" Serena looked at her brother with somewhat a straight face. "Oh nothing…" She picked her glass of wine up and brought it to her lips. She stopped in mid air and looked at the window. Hotaru was frozen herself. "What?" Serena and Hotaru both stood and turned to the guys. "Get under the table now." The window broke just as soon as they all went down. Laughter was heard from the intruder standing inside on shattered glass._

_"So good to see you again Serena." Serena glared at the person and one named escaped her lips that she didn't expect to say once again. "Diamond…"_

* * *

Lunar Destiny

Chapter Twelve: Face from the Past

Serena and Hotaru just stood there in utter shock. "Anyone wants to explain what the hell is going on here?" Duo asked the girls. Diamond who was smirking like a Chester cat turned to him. "I guess I will since Serena and her lovely friend won't." Serena balled her fist in a ball and clinched her teeth.

"Diamond don't even…now tell me what the hell are you doing here?" He smiles then. "That I cannot tell…but I did come to see my future queen." She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Diamond are you still stuck on that?" He pretended to be clueless. "What are you talking about? I of all people never get stuck on anything." She laughed harshly.

"That's a laugh…" She says and looks out the window. "Huh?" He grinned at her. "See something interesting?" She glanced at him with a glare. "What are you planning?" He turned to the window. "Nothing really." Serena was about to speak but the sound of a safety clicking off was heard. Serena turned to find her brother and the others aiming guns at Diamond. She sighed.

"That won't work guys." Quatre became confused. "What do you mean it won't work?" The guys were still aiming there guns at Diamond. "Diamond isn't exactly a human being." They then lowered there guns. "I'll tell you about it later first I guess we have to deal with the problem outside." Hotaru then was the confused one.

"What do you mean?" Diamond looked back at the scout of death. "Hmm…" He vanished from sight. "Serena…" Serena sighed and left the room. "Hotaru what's going on?" She glanced at Duo, her eyes were darker then usual. "Lets just say you guys don't want to get involved…Wufei fill them in." Hotaru ran off after Serena who was headed toward her room.

The guys all turned and looked at Wufei who had a serious look to him like if he was on a mission. "Okay how do you know about what's going on with the girls and we don't?" Quatre asked clearly pissed that Wufei would know what was going on with his sister and he doesn't. "First off…I found out the hard way…second…this is a very dangerous situation that is going on." Duo crossed his arms. "Okay then spill." Wufei sighed. "Fine…"

_Serena's Room…_

Serena walked over to her top dresser drawer and pulled out a locket with a moon symbol. "Is this that serious that we need to transform?" Serena nods. "Yeah…something is going on. Diamond has brought almost the whole crew…except the sisters who are good guys." Hotaru crossed her arms in confusion.

"I only know half of the story…explain the part about diamond being obsessed with you in the future." Serena sighs. "Its to creepy…he was really in love with me…and I mean really. He was so obsessed he probably would have killed me. He hated Darien…I don't blame him on that part." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Fine if you won't tell me about Diamond then tell me what is going on." Serena looked at her. "The moon…well its changed I don't know why I didn't sense it earlier but the dark moon has taken over I think Nikolaos is starting to take action." Hotaru's eyes widen just a bit when she said that.

"Are you saying that her evil plan to kidnap the guys is coming into play?" Serena nods. "I do believe so." Hotaru looked at the ground then back at her. "Then why did we leave the guys in the dining room with a broken window?" Panic went down Serena's spine like ice cold water. "Shi-"

_Dining room…_

Wufei had just finished explaining what he knew about the girls when a giant creature jumped in the room from outside. The guys were shooting the ugly thing but it just wouldn't go down. Its big claws swung and hit Duo who went into a wall and was now unconscious.

"Damn…" Wufei was shooting the thing when it fell backwards from a harsh gust of wind.

"Need some help guys?" they turned to see two girls dressed in different colored sailor outfits. They figured it was the girls because the one in the dark purple one went over to Duo to make sure he was still breathing. "Serena, what is going on?" Serena looked at Wufei. "A big battle…And I need you guys to get the hell out of here." Serena says to them.

"I don't think so." Chains shot into the room and wrapped themselves around Duo and Quatre, then Heero and Trowa. But Serena was in the way of the chain heading toward Wufei so it never got him. "Hotaru…can you break the chains with your glaive?" Hotaru grinned at her. "Of course you don't have to ask that silly old question." Hotaru summoned her glaive and went for the attack. The attack was halted by an invisible force.

"I-I can't move." Serena's eyes widen in confusion and fear. "My my what do I have here?" Nikolaos appeared in all of her dark glory. Flowing black hair danced in the light breeze. Glowing red eyes stared at Hotaru who was frozen in place. "I caught me a sailor scout…and one who thinks that she can break my chains with out me knowing…tsk tsk naughty little scout." She flicked her hand and Hotaru went flying into a wall. She hit her head and was knocked unconscious herself.

"Now…for my little toys." She raised her hand and the guys fell to there knees in pain. "Stop it now…" Nikolaos glared at Serena. "Are you giving me an order?" Serena stepped back then stepped forward. "What if I am? You can't do anything about it." Nikolaos smiled. "Actually I can do something about it. I have the lives of your brother and friends in my hand. I can kill them right now if I choose to." Serena growled low in her throat. She wasn't about to let this witch get away with this.

"Diamond…" Diamond appeared next to Nikolaos bowing to her. "Take care of this." She vanished leaving Diamond to finish what Nikolaos has started. His eyes had glowed red for a sec then went back to being grey. He looked at Serena with a wicked smile. "Games are over…now its time for the real fun to start." He summoned two people to his side. Serena gasped at the sight of both. "Oh crap…"

_Outer Scouts…_

Trista walked into the living looking for Amara and Michelle. When she found them they were watching TV. "Girls…" they looked back at her. "We have a problem…Nikolaos has the guys and Diamond is back." They exchanged looks. "This is not good."

_Winner Mansion…_

Serena was thrown out the window and into a tree. She sat on the tree branch in pain. "This is not my day." She looked at the two people she wasn't hoping to see. "First Diamond now these two." Emerald and Rubeus (I know I probably spelled his name wrong.) were standing there grinning at her. "I didn't think I would see the little moon brat again and with out her little friends." Rubeus's hand started to glow and slowly grinned. "I agree with you…lets finish the job so that we can go back with the others." Emerald nods, and gets ready to attack but she was thrown back against the mansion very hard and Rubeus was left speechless.

"If I was you I would step away from sailor moon right now." They turned only to find the other scouts. "More of you people?!" Emerald yelled. Serena grinned while standing straighter now. "That's right you never got to face the awesome power of the outer scouts." Emerald and Rubeus looked at them. "The outer who?" Amara grinned and she started cracking her knuckles. "This ass kicking I am about to serve will very enjoyable."

* * *

_Wolfie: That was nice_

_Duo: This chapter is done after how many months?_

_Wolfie: Shut up and roll over in a ditch and croak._

_Duo: That's mean_

_Wolfie: Whatever R/R please_

_Duo: YELL AT HER FOR NOT PUTTING THIS UP SOONER_

_Wolfie: (whack) I'm sorry to say Duo will be out of commission for awhile I will have Wufei or even Trowa here with me. Thank you._


	13. Disapearance Act

_Wolfie: Okay here I am with chap 13 after months of being without a computer._

_Duo: Yeah now we will see what will happen to poor little us._

_Serena: Nothing really…you guys are just bait if you haven't figured that out yet._

_Duo: (sad now) you hurt me._

_Wolfie: Anyways…Serena would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer._

_Serena: Yeah…Wolfie doesn't believe in Disclaimers so Tough._

_Chapter thirteen: Disappearance Act_

_Last time…_

_"If I was you I would step away from sailor moon right now." They turned only to find the other scouts. "More of you people?!" Emerald yelled. Serena grinned while standing straighter now. "That's right you never got to face the awesome power of the outer scouts." Emerald and Rubeus looked at them. "The outer who?" Amara grinned and she started cracking her knuckles. "This ass kicking I am about to serve will be very enjoyable."_

* * *

Emerald and Rubeus started to inch back and away from the ever so violent Outer scout. Serena and Hotaru stood off to the side arms crossed and an obvious hateful stare on there faces. "So tell us Emerald…where is Darien and the evil bitch you call a leader at?" Emerald glared at Serena for that rude comment.

"Why would I tell a Sailor Scout?" Amara grinned even more. "Because if you don't I'm going to kick your ass." Rubeus gave in. "Okay…we will tell you." Amara crossed her arms and waited for him to tell them.

"They are located in a dark world called Chaos." That threw them off guard. "Chaos's Home I'm guessing." Stated Hotaru, Rubeus continued and they listened. "In the center of this is hell is a Giant castle. You can't miss it. But the place is surrounded by youmas 24/7 so it's very hard to get in." Serena sighed. "I doubt it." She de-transformed and walked away. Hotaru and the others didn't like this.

_Later…_

Serena sat in her room not in a very good mood. The very person she has fallen for is missing and her brother is gone to. She didn't know what to do. Serena leaned back on her bed just as someone knocked on her door.

Michelle entered her room. "So how yeah feelin'?" Serena shrugs. "Like crap. What am I going to do? I have to save the guys. But then if I do…Nikolaos will kill me or take my powers." Michelle sat on Serena's Bed. "That maybe true…but you still have us." Serena smiled. "Yeah I know. But I'm still worried." Michelle smiled. "Don't be. We'll protect you Princess like we said we would." Michelle then got up and walked out of Serena's Room.

As Soon as the water princess left, Serena looked out the window with determination. "I can't just sit here while that evil witch has my friends." She got up and went to her closet.

_Downstairs…_

"Okay so here's the plan…we somehow get to Chaos's world rescue the guys and kill the evil bitch for making Serena upset and for taking our friends." They looked at Hotaru like she lost her mind. Well in this case she has.

"Even though that is a good plan Taru-chan it is also reckless and you will get yourself killed." Hotaru looked to the side shrugging. "We need a full-proof plan that will get us there and get us back home with everyone and everything in tack." Amara suggested. "The Scout teleport." Trista says sitting in a now upright chair. "When did you get here?" Trista smiled. "Just a second ago," they all sighed at her, for she loved to appear out of the blue.

"So what's the deal? Why did she kidnap the gang?" Trista's face changed. She was frowning now and that is a rare sight to see. "She is using them as bait. She only Wants Serena." That made them even more confused. "Why is that?" Trista looked at them pretty darn serious. "Because Serena has the power of Cosmos." Gasp were heard.

_Outside…_

Serena looked back at Quatre's Mansion. She knew she was going to regret this later. But she had no Choice. If she didn't do anything then her friends would and they might end up dead.

"I'm sorry guys but I must do this." She brought out her locket and opened it. She held it up to the moon and closed her eyes. And then she said, "Please Crystal take me to where Quatre and the others are at." As always the crystal heard her reply and granted her wish. Serena then vanished without a trace.

_Inside…_

Trista walked to the window just as Serena vanished. She could not believe her eyes and her princess. "Guys I have some bad news." She turned around to the others who were trying to come up with a plan. "What's up?" Hotaru asked her. "Serena has just taken matters into her own hands. I think she went to rescue the others." That made them get up.

"What is she thinking?" Hotaru looked down. "She wasn't really thinking…all she cares's about is rescuing the guys and keeping us safe." Michelle crossed her arms. "Trista is there another way to get there." She nodded. "Of course there is. I wouldn't be called Princess of time and space if there wasn't." She and the others all transformed and waited for Trista to open a portal to the chaotic world of chaos.

"Well let's go." Trista then opened the portal and they all hopped in. After they entered the portal queen serenity appeared. "I hope they make it in time." She stayed there awaiting there return and the safe return of her daughter.

_Chaotic World…_

Serena arrived in the dark world puzzled. She hadn't expected it to be very light here. But it was. Well it was light enough to see the giant castle before her.

Serena started walking but stopped. "Well well what do I have here…A little lost moon brat." Serena glared. "So we meet again Emerald." She laughed. "And this time I will kill you." Serena got ready to fight. "Well we will have to see."

And so the fight begins.

* * *

_Wolfie: Wow…that is so short…and I'm sorry my fingers hurt._

_Duo: Whatever…stop making up excuses for your problems._

_Wolfie: What was that?_

_Duo: Nothing…_

_Wolfie: Anyways…R/R no flames and yet again I am sorry it is short but I hope you enjoy the Cliffie._


	14. Dark Sides

_Wolfie: Hello everyone I'm back again._

_Duo: Nice_

_Wolfie: Quiet you_

_Duo: Fine then_

_Wolfie: Anyways…Last time I updated this story Serena went to that evil and corrupt world called Chaos. Now the girls must find there leader before it's too late. And sad to say this story is coming to an end…but I plan to make a part 2._

_Duo: Now I'm sad…you might a second sidekick._

_Wolfie: Yeah…Now on with the disclaimer_

_Duo: Wolfie doesn't own a thing_

�

**Chapter Fourteen:** _Dark Side_

Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle all stepped out of the portal that Pluto had sent them through. And for once they didn't land on there butts. "This place looks grim." They scanned the area around them which was covered in fog so it was impossible to see the ground and what's in front of them. Hotaru turned to the others with a concerned face. "What now?" Michelle smiled brining out her mirror. "We use this; it'll burn through the fog helping us in a way." Amara and Hotaru smiled. "Great let's go." Michelle leaded the way into the unknown.

_Serena…_

Serena was ready to fight Emerald. But for some reason Emerald stopped what she was doing and bowed. Serena turned around with a shocked look on her face. 'When the hell did she get there?' Nikolaos smirked at the girl and crossed her arms. "We were expecting you princess." Serena glared at the demon.

"We…" Nikolaos walked closer to her in her long satin blue gown. Her hair had been curled for the special occasion. "Yes we…me, your friends…your brother." Serena stepped back in fear, but she stepped back to far and bumped right into Darien who only smiled. "Hello my dear Serena." She glared at him as he took hold of her arm. 

"Let me go you…" she stopped mid sentence. "What's wrong princess?" Darien smirked at her. "You…" she passed out against Darien who only picked up the girl smiling at his new queen. "Take her to one of the guest room and prepare our main entertainment." He nodded and headed inside the castle. But Nikolaos turned toward the fog smiling. "Well…well it seems her little guardians are making there way with no trouble…well that just won't do." She held up her hand and it started to glow. Once she finished doing whatever she was doing she disappeared inside of her home.

_Outer Scouts…_

Hotaru suddenly stopped sensing something very wrong she called out to the others but it didn't quite reach them. "Try all you want Firefly…your voice won't reach them." Hotaru turned around find none other than herself but darker. "What the…" The evil her smirked, "Don't tell me you forgot all about little old me." Hotaru glared. "Mistress 9…" She laughed changing into an older and much darker her. "This is going to be fun." Hotaru summoned her glaive and got to fighting.

_Amara & Michelle…_

Amara stopped and turned around to make sure that Hotaru was still following her. "Hotaru…" Michelle stopped and looked back at Amara. "What's wrong?" Amara looked at Michelle. "Hotaru is missing." Michelle turned around not very happy about where this is going. "Is it me or is the fog lifting?" Michelle put away her mirror and went into defense. "Not good…" and then sinster laughter was heard. 

"Nothing is never good when you are in charge Michelle." A dark hair woman appeared dressed in a sailor outfit. "Who are you?" The dark haired woman laughed once again. "Isn't it obvious Michelle…?" Michelle and Amara got ready to fight. "I'm Serena…" 

_Cells…_

In the dark and dingy cell of the chaotic castle were the tired, angry and even hungry g-boys. The g-boys haven't eaten in awhile and it was starting to annoy the braided boy Duo Maxwell. "Okay…I want out of this hell hole already." He kicked the bars causing the guards to yell at him to be quiet. "Assholes!" he yelled and slumped to the ground. 

"Hey Duo why don't you try sitting down and shutting the hell up." Duo glared at Wufei. "Are you telling me to shut up…for one it's your fault for not telling us about Serena." Wufei growled under his breath. "For the last damn time…I made a promise to keep my mouth shut…that's something you can't do!" Duo was about to get up and hit Wufei for his smart ass remark when Quatre, prince of the peacemaking stepped in.

"Stop it both of you…we all know that what Wufei did was wrong and I should personally kick his ass…" That earned a rolling of the eyes from our favorite injustice man. "But we need to focus on bigger more complicated matters." Trowa and Heero both agreed. "We need to find a way out of this hell before I kill Duo." Heero said with a small smirk. Duo pouted. 

"I did not do anything." Heero glared at him then. "For the past I don't two in half hours you have been yelling and kicking those damned bars…I have a headache because of you." Duo smiled. "Glade to help." Heero was about two seconds from murdering him. "Heero, calm down and try and come up with a plan to get out of here." Quatre walked over to the bars and looked around for the keys or something. But that idea was soon melted when Darien, bastard of all bastards walked in with small smirk on his ugly face.

"What do we have here, the bitches' big brother." Quatre tried reaching for him but the guys held him back worried for his sake. "Hmm…you got guts kid…guts that I would love to rip out…but luckily for you I can't kill you." Duo and the others glared. "Why not?" Darien laughed. "Orders and besides little Serena will be sad." Wufei stepped forward. "When did you start caring about Serena's feelings?" he turned from them. "I don't…but in order for our plan to work you must be still breathing." Darien turned back to the cell and opened it. "Now will you be so kind as to follow me." The guys all exchanged looks. 

"If you don't then you'll remain down here for all eternity and I know for a fact it eternity wouldn't matter to Quatre." Quatre walking out of the cell not even paying much attention to the others, "Even the innocent Quatre has his secrets…now this is a shock." Duo and the others followed suit and left the cell behind. 

_Outer scouts…Hotaru…_

Hotaru dodged another attack from her evil counterpart. 'Damn when did she get so strong?' Hotaru held up her glaive and went in for an attack but was knocked back by an energy blast. "Is this all the great scout of destruction has to offer." Hotaru let out a raspy breath and looked up at the Mistress. "I'm very disappointed in Saturn…you've gone soft in these past few years." Hotaru stood up holding her glaive up. "Your going to regret ever saying that Mistress 9…I'm the scout of destruction and I will not let that comment go. You are going to die." Mistress 9 cackled and summoned a few of her youmas. "That's what I want to hear…now attack." And so the battle between her and her darker half goes on.

_Amara and Michelle…_

Amara skidded back away from this fake Serena. Her power was great, far greater than herself and Michelle. This won't an easy task. "What's wrong Amara…your not giving it your all? Are you to afraid that you might kill me?" Amara stood up ticked off by the imposter. She summoned up all her strength and courage and attacked. "Uranus World Shaken'" She attacked the imposter princess without a second thought. Michelle was shocked by Amara. The attack hit the fake Serena creating smoke. "Did you hit her?" Amara hoped she did because she really was tired of the fake. 

After a minute of wandering the smoke finally cleared revealing nothing but fog. "She's gone." Amara and Michelle were cheering. "Not so fast Uranus." They both looked behind Amara to find the imposter smirking and holding Amara's space sword. "You can't kill me that easily…but I can kill you." The imposter stabbed Amara in the back and then went after Michelle but was stopped by a dark shadow.

"What are you doing?" The shadow started to form and none other Ace was standing there holding the space sword. "Stopping you from killing her…" The imposter glared at Ace. "Your suppose to be on our side." Ace shrugged. "Things change when someone you use to work for wants to unleash this hell on the world." Michelle couldn't believe her ears and her eyes. 

"You know the queen will not tolerate this." Ace shrugged once more and summoned up his power. "Lets hurry this up I have to save the annoying scouts." The imposter growled and attacked him.

_Serena…_

Waking up Serena searched the room and found that it was pitch black. "Now where did that bastard take me." She sat up and got out of the bed she was placed in. "Now where are the lights." Serena started to walk when the lights turned on revealing Diamond. His blue eyes watching her closely, he didn't even seem interested in her like he was so long ago. 

"I wouldn't wander out your room…there are a ton of guards out there. They are ordered to restrain you if you decide to get free." She glared at him. He walked over to her dressed in black pants and a black button up dress shirt. "You might want to change princess your friends are waiting for you in the throne room." Serena turned back to the bed to find a pure white gown one resembling her princess gown. "What's with past and new enemies wanting me to dress up in my royal form." He stood behind her smiling. "Your strongest in that form…so hurry up and change. Nikolaos is waiting for you. And she hates waiting." Diamond left out the room leaving her alone.

_Outer scouts…Hotaru…_

Hotaru finished off the remaining youmas and turned her exhausted eyes to her other self. "Is that all?" mistress 9 smirked. "Not even clos-"She stopped in mid-sentence and suddenly she was no more then smoke. "What?" She looked up only to find Layla, the girl who worked for the enemy. "Ghost are such problems in this realm." She smiled at Hotaru. "So Firefly, what are you going to do now?" she narrowed her eyes. "I would stay and kick your ass but I have friends to look for." Layla grinned. "Right…they are just beyond the fog." She disappeared leaving Hotaru to find her own way to the others.

_G-boys…_

The guys all stood before Nikolaos, she was sitting her chair grinning at each of them. "It's too bad that you all will die at the hands of the one you trusted." They exchanged looks not really sure what was going on.

_Serena…_

Serena arrived at the room where Nikolaos was to find the guys standing before her puzzled. "Quatre…" he looked back to see his sister dressed up in her princess gown. "Well…well…well looks like our guest of honor has arrived…" 

* * *

�

_Wolfie: And that is it for today…just a few chapters left._

_Duo: What is Serena going to do?_

_Wolfie: Kill you and take your chocolate_

_Duo: What?_

_Wolfie: Oh wait that's my plan…_

_Duo: Anyways…weren't you suppose to explaining something?_

_Wolfie: Oh yeah…okay going back to the whole evil Serena thing…that Serena plays a huge part in the second half this two part tale. But that's all I'm saying…R/R no flames and see ya next time. _


	15. Dark Desires part 1

_**Wolfie:** Okay so this story is coming to an end. But like I said before there is a second part to it and that will be it._

_**Serena:** (Appears out of no where) oh no…_

_**Wolfie: **Anyways this author note will be short and I would like to thank all of the reviewers for reading this story. I hope you read the second part. It will be a blast._

_**Serena:** She doesn't like disclaimers and this is the disclaimer_

* * *

_Lunar Destiny_

**Chapter Fifteen:** Dark Desires part 1

**_Last time…_**

_G-boys…_

_The guys all stood before Nikolaos, she was sitting her chair grinning at each of them. "It's too bad that you all will die at the hands of the one you trusted." They exchanged looks not really sure what was going on._

_Serena…_

_Serena arrived at the room where Nikolaos was to find the guys standing before her puzzled. "Quatre…" he looked back to see his sister dressed up in her princess gown. "Well…well…well looks like our guest of honor has arrived…"_

**Now…**

Serena glared at Nikolaos, "What do you mean by that?" Standing up in her black silk gown Nikolaos smirked at her. "What I mean is that, you are going to destroy your friends." A collective sound of gasp went around the room. Serena stepped back in fear. "No…I won't." Nikolaos walked closer to her. "You won't have a chose." With a wave of her hand a dark crystal hovered above Serena freezing her in her spot. "You will do as I say and there is nothing no one can do to stop this from happening." The guys stood in horror as Serena was being turned. "No Serena!!" Quatre yelled for her but was held back by the guards.

_Serena's Mind…_

Floating in the darkness was Serena, her whole body was frozen and she couldn't do anything to stop the witch. "What can I do?" _You can give up._ "But I can't do that." _Yes you can all you have to do is sleep._ "Sleep?" _yes…just sleep and nothing more._ "Okay…" Closing her eyes Serena floated into the darkness and the light within her heart died out letting the evil sleeping deep within her to surface.

_Outside of the Castle…_

Hotaru stood with her friends and the so called allies. Layla and Ace both stood off to the side as the girls got ready to open the giant door. "So how do we get in?" Hotaru narrowed her eyes and held up her glaive. "We break this damn door…I can't sense Serena anymore." They all looked at her like she lost it. "What?" Hotaru held her glaive at the door. "They are turning her…I can feel it." Ace and Layla exchanged looks and held up there hands. "Let us open the door." The girls moved to the side as the duo walked over to the door to open it. "Okay…Open!" They said in unison.

The giant doors opened to reveal a dark and gloomy path. They could see that on the floor was a deep red carpet. "I guess we should follow the red carpet." Ace said walking into the castle. "That was lame Ace." Ace shrugged and kept walking the outers laughed at them.

_Inside…_

Serena stood there with her eyes closed she could feel the dark energy surrounding her and capturing her in its alluring power. "It won't be long before she is on our side…what are you going to do about it boys?" Quatre glared at the witch before him. He wanted to kill her. But he wasn't like his sister. He didn't have enough power to bring her down. If only he had that kind of power then he could get his sister and his friends of there.

Suddenly deep within him a power long forgotten, awaken, giving him the power he needs to stop or at least escape this hell hole. "What's this? Our little prince has power." Nikolaos smiled. "Yeah and right now I'm gonna make you wish you never messed with me or my friends." He started radiating with power and it made the guys look at him in awe. "Like that son of bitch said: Even I have my secrets and my secret is I'm just like my sister." (Lame I know)

_Down the hall…_

Layla stopped with a surprised look. "What is it Layla?" She looked at them. "It's that one boy Quatre…I can sense him…he has power like your princess." They looked at each other confused, "He couldn't be…" Hotaru looked at the others. "Is he the lost prince of the moon?" Amara and Michelle shrugged, "We will ask him after all this is over and we have Serena back and safe." They all nodded and kept walking.

Hotaru zoned out as she walked. She was thinking about Duo and the others and if they were alright or not. She really did hope they were okay. She didn't know what she would do if they ended up dead. She would most likely destroy everything in her path and that is something she didn't want to do. People end up dead and hurt. She just can't go back to her past again. "Taru-chan…" Hotaru looked up at Michelle. "Don't worry so much about the others. I'm sure that Duo is alright." Hotaru nodded and looked down while she walked.

_Throne room…_

Quatre had gotten Serena out of the room and placed her in the care of the guys. But he was still battling the youmas in the room. "Shit…this isn't going good." He said heading toward the door only to be stopped by Darien. "Not so fast prince…I still haven't paid you back for that insult." Quatre glared at him. "Go straight to hell fucktard." Darien glared at him and was about to attack but Quatre acted and stopped him from gaining the upper hand. "You will not win Darien." A energy ball formed in his hand and he aimed it at Darien and shot it at him.

_Out side the room…_

Wufei had Serena in his arms. She was still asleep and her breathing was still coming in shallow. He couldn't believe this, she will either wake up evil or good and like the others he was hoping she woke up good. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing her evil and trying to kill him. "Serena…please wake up." He whispered to her before he looked ahead of him to see the outer scouts.

Duo was happy he was glade to see the girls and he wasn't happy to see the other two. He didn't know them but he got a bad feeling from them. "Hotaru…"

_Down the hall…_

Walking with her head in the clouds she suddenly heard Duo's voice. "Duo?" She tilted her head and looked up ahead. "Oh my…Look it's the guys and Serena!" The others looked down the hall to see four guys and a sleeping princess coming there way. "Its Serena and the guys." The outers rushed over to them. "Is she alright?" Wufei looked up at them . "I don't know that bitch put some kind of spell on her. She will be under her control when she wakes up. But I hope she is fighting it inside." They all looked at the sleeping Princess.

"Please princess don't give in…"

Serena's mind…

"I can hear them…"

_Your friends?_

"Yes they want me to come back."

_But the question is do you want to go back?_

"Yes I want to go back…I don't want to be here anymore."

A sinister laughter could be heard. _That's just to bad Serena._

With wide eyes Serena wakes up and stares up at Wufei. "Wufei…" He looked down at her with a smile. She reached up to touch the side of his face. "I'm sorry." Confusion entered his eyes as her hand slid down his face and rested at his throat. "I'm so sorry that I have to kill you now." His eyes widen and so did the others. "Princess…no." Laughter could be heard. "Sorry but there is no princess here. " Standing up and backing away from Serena, Wufei was in shock just like the rest of the group. "Who are you?" She tilted her head. "I'm still Serena just not good Serena anymore." She smirked and held out her hand.

"Where is the real Serena?" Hotaru asked holding her glaive out toward her. Serena pulled her hand back and placed it over her heart. "She is still alive inside…but she's asleep…my mistress saw to that." They all glared. "No…" Serena laughed and it didn't sound right to them. "Wufei…take the guys and get out of here…Where is Quatre?" Amara turned to them. "Right over here." A very tired blond boy leaned up against the wall worn out from his battle. One of his arms was covered in blood, and the side of his face had blood trialing down to his chin. "Is she alright?" Serena just stood there smirking at them all.

Summoning a staff in her hand she place the bottom on the ground. "This I will enjoy…you will fall at my feet." She said glaring at them all. The group stared at her. "Guys step away from her." The guys had already stepped away from Serena for fear of them getting killed first.

* * *

_**Wolfie:** Whoa…_

_**Duo:** You are evil!_

_**Wolfie:** I know…but hey things will turn out okay in part 2 I will make sure of it_

_**Duo:** I do not believe you at all_

_**Wolfie:** whatever…until the next chapter…enjoy_

_**Duo:** R/R no flames_


	16. My Choice part Two

_Wolfie: (Crying) Oh my gosh…I don't want it to end_

_Serena: (looks at her) it isn't really ending dummy_

_Wolfie: (Happy again) I know it isn't…but hey I can be sad if I want too_

_Serena: Whateva_

_Wolfie: Anyways like before I am thanking all who have reviewed_

_Serena: And I am doing the disclaimer…she doesn't like them very much so ha!_

* * *

_Lunar Destiny_

_Chapter Sixteen: My Choice part 2_

_Last Time:_

_Summoning a staff in her hand, she place the bottom on the ground. "This I will enjoy…you will fall at my feet." She said glaring at them all. The group stared at her. "Guys step away from her." The guys had already stepped away from Serena for fear of them getting killed first._

_Now:_

Serena smirked at the group dark aura circling her like a snake. "Come on Serena, don't let this destroy you." Serena laughed holding her staff to her side. "Destroy me…are you kidding me its saving me." She started walking toward them, as she walked her outfit started to change. Her out fit was similar to that of wicked ladies, except her outfit didn't have sleeves and it was sorta off the shoulders. "It's saving me from the boring unexciting life I've been living." Stopping a few feet away from them she started to channel her power into her staff. "Which involved the likes of you?" The group glared at her, even though they knew that she wasn't Serena in some way she was starting to really piss them off.

"Now that I have a better life with a lot more interesting friends…" Hotaru was about to attack her when Amara stopped her. "I don't need you guys anymore now do I?" Not believing what they were hearing from there princess they stood there ground. "I'm sorry Serena, but we are going to have too stop you." Hotaru brought out her glaive, Amara brought her space sword and Michelle her Submarine Mirror just in case she actually she needed it…but she has a feeling the she won't be needing it all.

_**Throne Room…**_

Nikolaos smiled wickedly into her mirror. "Is this what you wanted, Nikolaos?" Looking over at Darien with a small smile, "Actually it's even better than what I had planned…With the princess on our side nothing will stand in my way." Smiling Nikolaos stood.

"Sorry lady but you still have us." Looking over toward the door, two people stood there. Ace and Layla once loyal subject of Nikolaos now traitors of her rule. "You two… but how?" Ace smirked at her. "I am the shadows Nikolaos; it was pretty easy to get here." Nikolaos glared at them both. "All that I've done for you two…you turn around and betray me…" Layla smirked summoning her bow and arrow. "For one I was never on your side." Her eyes started to change, going from dark blue to brown-purple. "Those eyes…" Nikolaos narrowed her eyes and looked at her subjects. "Kill them and make sure they die…this time." Nikolaos started to walk away from her chair when an arrow zoomed past her head. "You're not going anywhere until you turn her back into the Serena they all remember." Nikolaos looked back at her and smiled. "Don't you mean the way you remembered her?" Layla glared at her hate showing in her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Ace stepped forward very annoyed by this bitch. "Okay I'm getting annoyed by queen bitch over there and I think the others really need our help." Layla nodded. Ace then put up a shield to keep the flunkies from running from the battle.

"Now let the fun begin."

**_Serena's Mind…_**

Serena looked around the darkness to find only emptiness and her own dark heart. "It's so cold," she said closing her eyes then. "I don't know if I can escape this hell."

"Oh come on Serena don't even…If Rei can escape this place then you can." Serena opened her eyes to find all of her friends minus the outers of course dressed in there princess gowns. "What do you mean Rei escaped?" They all exchanged looks and turned to her. "After that last meeting we had at Halloween we kind decided to switch sides again. We got our heads back together and tried to get rid of the darkness. But Nikolaos wouldn't hear and she killed all of us." Serena looked at them and didn't know if she should believe them or not.

_**Dark Serena…**_

Evil Serena kicked Hotaru back against the wall and turned her sites on her brother and her friends. "Now for you…" She held up her staff. Quatre glared at her with unspeakable hate. He has never hated anyone this much. "Please Serena, come back to us." Serena laughed at him. "Its pointless…the Serena you all loved is fading away slowly…right now she is drifting in darkness that is hard to escape…but as far as I know only one has ever escaped it." Amara wasn't happy about this at all. She hates to see this side of her.

"Ko-ne-ko…" Standing up using the wall her eyes started to burn for the hatred of Nikolaos and the hell she put them through. She will not escape the wraith of Uranus. "Hey!" Serena looked at them over her shoulder with a frown. "So your still alive…this will not do." Serena went to attack her but stopped mid-air frozen by an unseeable force.

_**Serena's mind…**_

"I promise I'll get you guys out…just as long as you try not to control me or take a certain someone from me." They smirked at her. "I have dibs on Heero." Mina said with a smile. They laughed at her. "Good luck with that Mina, he is a very quiet guy." She shrugged at her. "He's hot and a total bad guy." She had hearts in her eyes. "Um Mina this is not the time…somehow we have to stop evil me from killing my friends and my brother." She turned from them and closed her eyes.

_**Hallway…**_

"What the…why did she stop?" Duo says leaning back against the wall with a very cute confused look on his face. "Who cares why…we have to find a way to stop her." The looked at Amara who had a pained look on her face, "There is nothing we can do…she has joined them for good."

"No I haven't…" they looked at Serena confused. "Serena?" smiling the frozen Serena stood with her hands at her side and a small smile on her face. "You guys have to stop me no matter what…it's the only way to save me and do not argue with me. I hate the idea myself but it is the only way." Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle held there heads low tears trailing down there face.

"We can't just kill you out of the blue." Serena sighed at them. "I know that…that is why after you kill me your going to take your anger out on that Beryl reject okay." They looked at her, "You are insane Serena," She shrugged it off. "I know but hey we all know that I will be back…I just don't know if I will be good or not." She crossed her arms and turned to the guys.

"Sorry for the crap I put you through." Quatre glared at her. "Quatre," He leaned off the wall. "We are not going to kill you Serena." They looked at her. "Why did you keep this from me…you know I would have helped. Its bad enough you told Wufei," Wufei crossed his arms with a grunt. Serena glanced at him with a small smile. "But you waited until we were about to get caught to tell us about everything. So no you cannot die because I am not through yelling at you." Serena was about laugh at her brother when she started to feel something going wrong.

"Shit… you guys I'm losing control of her…when I leave you are going to have to act…" They looked up at her, Hotaru didn't want to but she nodded and the others followed suit. "Just as long as you come back we can all hate you and yell at you for making us do this," She turned to them. "Hey you guys once tried to kill me so this shouldn't be a problem." The guys glared at the outers. "That was all in the past Serena." She giggled.

Serena looked over at Wufei before she went back, "Sorry about everything Wufei." He looked at her with a not Wufei kind of expression. "I guess this is it." He wanted to tell her how he felt but the evil author won't let him. So he did looked away. Turning around and looking at the girls. "Hey don't be sad…be angry I did after all leave without telling you and all." They smiled at her. "Okay enough with the joking." Amara put away her space sword and got ready to attack her when she turned back to evil Serena. "Ready," Michelle shook her head no but said, "I Hate to do this princess." She put away her mirror and got ready to call upon her powers of Neptune. "I'll never be ready, do you really think I want to kill you Serena, I don't. Being Death really sucks Ass." They looked at her. "What it does?" she held her glaive out and ready.

Closing her eyes she smiled. "Well then until next time." Glowing lightly her aura changed dark allowing the dark side of her to surface. "Well then…Let's finish this." Quatre couldn't believe this they were actually going to go through with this. "No you can't…" Hotaru looked over at him. "Silent Wall." She put up a barrier to keep him away. "I'm Sorry Quatre,"

"Distractions out of the way now it's my turn." Amara glared at her but deep down she really hated herself. "Uranus…World Shakin'." Michelle joined in after wards. "Neptune Deep Submerge." Combing their attacks it hit Serena full force, pushing her back against the wall Hotaru had created. "Now it is my turn." Hotaru stepped up, eyes as dead as her now broken heart. Serena was like a sister to her. She didn't want to kill her own sister.

"For what you have done…" Evil Serena looked up at her ready for the attack. "We can never forgive you." She pointed her glaive at her. 'Please forgive me.'

Quatre started to hit the wall pleading for her to not kill his sister. "No don't do it…please don't." Hotaru closed her eyes and raised her glaive. "It's the only way to save her and besides it was her choice not ours." She opened flaming purple eyes at him. "I'm so sorry…Silent Glaive." A purple aura circled her glaive and formed around her. She shot it at the Evil Serena who seemed to have had a peaceful look on her face.

"No Serena!!"

_**Throne room…**_

Layla dropped Darien on the ground and looked over at Ace who was wiping the blood off of his sword on a flunkie he had just killed. "Ace, I think the fight just ended." Ace looked her, she seemed sad. He hated to see her like this. "I can't feel Serena's life force anymore." Ace watched her fall to her knees. Ever since she had joined him as his partner there was always something about her that threw him off.

"Tell me Layla who are you really." Layla looked back at him. "You can say that I'm Rei…just in a new light. The outers cannot know about me or else my whole disguise will be all for nothing." Ace walked over to her. "But how are you Rei," She smiled. "Well your real partner Layla had some connection with the Martian family. But I'm not sure how…so when Nikolaos sent me and my friends to that horrible place I escaped by connecting with her mind. She allowed me to take over. So here I am. Protecting my princess in utter secrecy." Laughter could be heard. "It's not a secret anymore Rei now is it." They looked over to the throne chair to find your royal bitchness in her seat.

"You…" Nikoloas held up her hand slowly started closing it as if she was choking her. "This time you will remain dead." Ace watched helplessly as Nikoloas choked Layla using her powers. "Let her go." Nikoloas laughed at him. "Now why the hell would I want to do that for? You both are traitors so I will take my anger out on her." Ace growled low in his throat.

"How about taking your anger out on us." They turned to find that his barrier had been destroyed by none other than Hotaru. "You forced us to make a hard decision and we will not let it go easily." Nikoloas let go of Layla and turned her attention toward the girls and guys that interrupted her game of kill the traitors.

"You know this is getting very old." Hotaru stepped up, eyes deader than before. She just had to do something she wasn't happy about and now she was ready to kill the person that put her and her friends in that situation. "I'm so glade that you agree. It is getting very old and tiresome." Holding up her glaive she went in for the kill. Nikoloas threw up a shield but all Hotaru did was slice it half destroy it. She pulled her arm back and then stabbed her in the chest. "I will never forgive you for what you have done…Rot in hell." Nikoloas screamed in pain and vanished from sight. Hotaru lowered her head and started shaking with so much pain, it really did hurt her.

Standing up from the ground Layla lowered her head allowing her dark hair to shadow her eyes. "Thank you…" she whispered to them.

_**Later…Quatre's Mansion…**_

Everyone including Layla and Ace sat in Quatre's living room. Quatre himself sat in one of the armchairs looking at a cup of coffee he had made. His sister was gone. But for how long no one knew. Layla sighed and stood up next to Ace.

"Well I guess this is it." They looked at her. "What do you mean?" Hotaru and the others glanced at her with confused looks. "I did say that we were just helping you to defeat her. Now that it is done we are going back home." Hotaru stood up and looked at her. "Why do you have to leave?" Layla smiled. She didn't want to leave; she wanted to tell them that she was Rei. But she couldn't. "It's not our place, but I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other once again very soon." Ace nodded to them and placed a hand on Layla's shoulder. "Until next time." They both vanished from the room.

Duo looked up at the ceiling. "What now?" Wufei was not very happy with everything so he closed his eyes and leaned up and off the wall and started to walk out the room. "We go on about our lives." He looked ahead of him with his hands in his pockets. Everyone felt sorry for him.

_**Dark world…**_

The halls of Nikoloas was dark and empty, the life that once occupied the halls was all gone thanks to the scouts. Or so everyone thought. Standing in the throne room was a girl, her eyes rested on Nikoloas's chair with a half smile half glare, and she looked up and grinned. "This is only the beginning." The female voice stated before disappearing from the darken throne room laughing.

* * *

_Wolfie: It is done…I will put up the Epilogue thing either next week or the week afterwards. But I hope you liked it. I sure did. And so The story will continue with part two in maybe about a month._

_Serena: Why a month?_

_Wolfie: I want to write more for another one of my other stories and besides I have the second part to plan out too ya know_

_Serena: right anyways,_

_Wolfie: R/R, oh and I almost forgot I most likely will put up the part with the Scouts later switching sides and all. Okay and byes._


	17. From good to bad to Good Once more

_Wolfie: Okay I am here with the side story thing for the scouts_

_Wolfie: Okay I am here with the side story thing for the scouts._

_Duo: So when does it happen?_

_Wolfie: Your back._

_Duo: Never went anywhere_

_Wolfie: right…it happens after the Halloween party_

_Duo: Cool…Disclaimer…Wolfie hates them so don't sue or else_

_Lunar Destiny_

_**Side Story: From good to bad to Good Once more**_

The inner scouts left the party grinning. They had been given orders to take out the outer scouts and Serena, but failed to do so because of the Gundam boys. "What now? We have to report back to Nikolaos?" Mina the leader of the group sighed. "We report back and hope for some kind of I don't know praise for at least letting our selves known to Serena." The others sighed and vanished. They too hoped for praise.

_Dark Realm…_

"What did you say?" Mina sighed and looked up at her. "We made ourselves known to Serena…but we couldn't get her alone, the outer scouts were there along with her brother and his friends." Darien grinned from his position next to Nikoloas's throne. "So the royal prince lives." Raising an eyebrow Rei lightly glared. "What do you mean by that?" Nikoloas smiled at them.

"Helios, the sun prince and also the lunar prince, he was lost to the kingdom long ago along with his four guards…" Mina looked down at the ground. 'That's why he looked so familiar.' Standing up she looked at Nikoloas with a blank stare careful to not show what she was feeling. "If you'll excuse us," She bowed and then turned away and walked out of the room.

Nikoloas and Darien watched them leave. "I don't trust them anymore." Nikolaos crossed her legs under her silk black gown and smirked. "Neither do I." she leaned back in her chair.

_Bedrooms Quarters…_

Rei walked into there room and sat on her bed. Her head was swimming from the vision had had before entering the room. "Guys…" They looked at her. She really didn't look well. "What's up Rei?" She looked up at them. "Well I just got a vision and it wasn't pretty." Mina looked at her worried now. "But I thought Nikoloas had blocked your visions and all of that?" Rei shrugged. "I thought so too…but I'm guessing I subconsciously don't wanna hurt Serena."

"Who wants to her? I sure as hell don't." They all turned to the blue haired beauty that had said it. "Ami," Ami normally was quiet, reading a book and didn't really pay attention unless it was important. "I agree with Ami…on this one." Mina looked over at Lita who was sitting on her own bed listening to the conversation. "Serena has been our friend since the silver millennium, Should just throw it all away over a dumb fight that some psychotic bitch started?" Lita crossed her arms and glared at the others.

Mina looked at them all, she was the leader of the group and it was her final word that would either put them either A. On the bad side or B. On the same playing field as there princess. "I think we should help Serena…This battle really isn't worth it…and I'll be sad if Serena was to die." Mina smiled at the other girls and walked over to her bed which was orange and a reddish orange color.

"I guess we will be saying goodbye tomorrow night." Rei looked at them secretly smiling. 'Sorry guys but I have a different objective in mind.'

_Later that night…_

After everyone had fallen asleep, Rei snuck out of her bed and out of the room to find the person she was looking for standing up against the wall waiting for her. "Let's go."

_Sanq Kingdom…_

Rei and her friend arrived in the dorm of the person they were looking for. "Are you sure that she is the one who has connection was the Mars royal family?" She nodded looking at him. "Yeah I'm sure…now wait right here." Walking away from him she made her way toward the bedrooms going toward the door which had her target in it.

"Finally…" Going for her pocket she took out her transformation pen and left it on the nightstand of the girls room. 'I feel so bad about this,' She said turning and leaving the room. Rei walked back into the living room to find her friend standing with his arms crossed. His long midnight hair was tied in a low ponytail and his bangs shadowed his eyes masking his expressions. "Let's go Ace." He looked up at her to find that she wasn't happy about doing this. She hated to be defenseless. "Alright." Taking Ace's hand they both vanished from the room.

_Next Day…_

"What is it?" Nikoloas looked very bored, She had known they would betray her. She could careless. She just wanted the princess dead so that she could rule there world. "We have decided to back out of this plan of yours." Nikolaos smiled. "Oh really." Mina nodded. "Well that's just to bad…" Nikolaos sat up and nodded over at the guards. "You know what I do to traitors…so have a good life in hell." She laughed and glared at them. Rei glared at her. "You knew." Nikolaos smirked. "Yeah…why do you think I blocked your powers fool?" Rei's eyes widened in fear. "You didn't actually block them…you stole them from me…you bitch." A guard that had grip on her hit her. "Watch your tongue traitor or else we will have to cut it out of that pretty head of yours." Rei looked at Nikolaos with such spite it could kill.

"I even know what you did Rei, and I'll solve that problem later." She said standing up glaring at each girl. "Take them to the cells…I will deal with them later. But for now enjoy your moments alive." She walked away from the throne with a small smile on her face.

_Cells…_

The girls all looked at Rei as she sat down against the wall. She leaned her head back against the wall. "What did she mean Rei?" Mina asked her clearly not happy about whatever Rei had done. "I gave my transformation staff to someone from my past." The looked at her with shock written across there faces. "She won't understand just yet and that bitch will most likely corrupt her…hopefully Serena meets her first." The all sighed hopping so.

_The Next Day…_

"I hope you said your prayers." Rei glared. "Yeah and they all involved you dying." Nikolaos laughed. "I've seen the future…at least most of it. I won't be dying." Rei laughed at her. "That's where you're wrong Nikolaos…" She glared at the girl. "I have no idea what you mean but I am bored of you right now." Opening a portal behind them she smirked. "I sentence you to hell for all eternity now be gone your presences is annoying me." She stated moving her hand lightly in the air and pushing them back.

"Have fun girls." Laughing she went to sit down in her chair.

"Ace…" She called for the demon of the shadows. "You will have to earn y trust back." He bowed before her. "Go to the girl and bring her here I want to meet the future Rei." She stated and he nodded at her and vanished. Nikolaos was happy with how things was turning.

_Wolfie: And that is it…I know its short but it wasn't going to be long…it was just a side thing about what happened to the girls and what made them decide to change sides._

_Duo: Now you really have one chapter left._

_Wolfie: Yeah I do and that will be longer than this since it's the end of the first part. But anyways R/R no flames thank you._


	18. Epilogue

_Wolfie: Alright everyone this is the last chapter of the story._

_Duo: I don't want it to be._

_Wolfie: To bad_

_Duo: But…_

_Wolfie: I will also give a little preview of part two…Which I have yet to come up with a name_

_Duo: Yeah there will be a second part_

_Wolfie: Anyways making this short…I do not own a thing._

**Epilogue**

Hotaru sat in her room looking out the window. Her mind wandered off to the happier times before all of this started. Before she and the others were forced to fight a battle that involved killing there best friend. "Serena, where are you?" She asked knowing that her best friend was not dead. Sighing deeply she got up and walked over to her bedroom door only to find an uncertain Duo. "That's an odd look for you." He smiled at her knowing that she trying to cover up how sad she felt. "Leave me alone…even I can look confused." She laughed lightly. "Right so what's up?" He grinned a little. "I came to cheer you up by taking you out for ice cream." Her smile widens just a bit. "Hold on let me get my coat." Duo loved seeing her happy. He hated the mopey side of her, it just wasn't as fun.

_Training Room…_

Wufei was utterly pissed. He couldn't believe that they would kill Serena without a second thought. But then again they knew her better than he did. They knew that she would return one day with her memories or without. Wufei just couldn't wait that long. Stopping mid-air he turned at the sound of someone entering the room. It was Amara who had a blank stare on her face. She was dressed in blue jeans and a white and orange t-shirt. Looking at her with a straight face he asked,"What?" She walked inside of the room. "Duo is demanding we all go out for ice cream to get our minds off of what happened a few months ago." She said in a less than friendly voice. "I don't thin-"She glared at him. "When are you going to get over it, Wufei?" She asked him. That caught him off guard.

"What do you ever mean?" He asked playing dumb. "Don't pull that stupid card with me…You know your not the only one who misses her." Wufei looked down and then back at her. "We told you a hundred times we had no choice but to do what we did. Now get over it." Turning from him she started walking out of the room. "I'm sorry if I'm being such a pain in your ass." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Are you really?" He nodded. "Yeah I am." She gave him a small smile and headed out of the room.

_Living room…_

Everyone but Quatre was sitting in the living room ready to go. Hotaru was chatting with Michelle when Amara walked into the living room with a small smile on her face. "Did you get Wufei to come with us?" She nodded. "Yeah a little yelling goes a long way." Wufei walked into the room with a glare. "I'm right here." She smirked. "Really I had no idea especially with that mopey look of yours." He scowled. "I do not mope." They all laughed at him. "Yes you do." Duo stated sitting next to Hotaru with the car keys in his hand. "Shut up Maxwell." Duo gave him a wide grin. "Can't face the fact that you are gloomy?" Wufei glared at the boy. "Shut up." He said crossing his arms.

"Hey look who finally showed up." Turning they found Quatre standing in the door way dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt. He also wore his black boots. "Sorry, I sort of vanished for awhile." He said walking in the room. Hotaru waved it off with a smile. "Don't worry everyone vanishes including me." Amara looked at her. "Yeah where did you go the other day?" She asked her. "Home." Amara looked at her. "Home?" Hotaru nodded. "Yeah to the underworld…my third home." Amara nodded. "Why would you go there?" Michelle asked her. Hotaru sighed a bit.

"Well because there has been some trouble and my sister needed my help. I went to check it out but everything seemed to be okay." She said to them. "Does this have to do with Serena's Death?" Quatre asked knowing good well that his sister wasn't dead. "Maybe…or maybe not, but there are some weird disturbances going on in the world and in space." She said looking up at them. Amara sighed. "Let's not think about it anymore today. I want to go out and have an interesting day. No more being gloomy understood?" She looked at each an everyone of them when she said that. They all agreed to that.

"Now lets go out, We all know sere-chan wouldn't want us to stay in being all mopey." She said grabbing her keys from a little table by the door.

_Dark Realm…_

"Hmm…so they are finally catching on to what I am doing." Said a female voice as she walked around the darken area eyes darker than they should be. "Now what are you going to do about this whole ordeal?" The girl pushed back dark and looked at her new friend. "We are going to wait…we can't exactly go an attack now…they are still mourning." She smiled lightly. "Even though it's tempting."

Ice Cream Shop…

Duo plopped down in his chair with his ice cream in hand. "So how is everyone feeling?" He got a collective sound of ok, or grunts. Sighing he leaned back in his seat and started munching. Five minutes went by and no one was talking to break the silence Hotaru spoke, "What are we going to do?" She asked placing her spoon down and looking at them. "What do you mean?" She sighed. "I mean what are we going to do about the problem with the underworld…my sister is no where to be found at the moment and this new evil could strike at any moment." She said crossing her arms.

"We are going to do what ever we can to stop who ever is trying to cause more trouble…but until then relax and enjoy the down time." Amara said with a smile. Hotaru smiled back and started messing with her spoon since she hated milk.

_Outside…_

"I don't want to ruin it for them."

"We don't have a choice Rei,"

"I don't care Shadow, I'm not going to take away there peace." Sighing at the girl Shadow turned from her and looked at the shop. They had been outside for at least ten minutes. "Come on we have to go-"She stopped mid-sentence and looked around. "You sense that?" She asked looking at him. "No…"

Inside…

Michelle stopped mid-air and looked up. The guys looked at her then at Amara, Hotaru and then Quatre. "What is it?"

Outside on a Building…

"I thought we were going to wait?"

"Change of plans."

"So are you going to attack?"

The girl smirked and looked at the cloudless sky. "We attack at sundown."

* * *

_Wolfie: I'm going to end it like that_

_Serena & Duo: What the hell?_

_Wolfie: Yep…yep I know I'm evil but it how I am going to start it…_

_Serena: So who's the new bad girl?_

_Wolfie: Who knows (Rolls eyes) anyways R/R and like I said I will give a little preview of part two to Lunar Destiny: Dark Heart_

**Preview:**

_Lucia sat down in a chair of Heero's apartment; she had been forced to stay there because he still didn't trust her. "Come on Heero what do I have to prove that I am not a threat?" He looked at her. "Shut up and sit there." She sat back in the chair and looked at the lap top sitting on his desk. "How many times do I have to tell you that Hotaru is my sister?" He turned to her. "How am I or anyone else to believe that when you were at the attack the other day?" She growled low in her throat and allowed her dark blue eyes to lighten and look almost pale. "You are an idiot did you know that?" He looked at her. "No I didn't know that." He said to her._

_Before she could even speak Hotaru walked into the apartment with Duo on her heels. She stopped at the chair and looked at her sister. "Heero, she is my sister." Lucia gave him an evil look. "Whatever."_

**Ends Preview…**

_Wolfie: I hope you liked that little preview there is more to the story when I actually start writing it which will be very soon._

_Duo: So how are you going to start it?_

_Wolfie: Very funny Duo_

_Duo: Had to try…Bye_


End file.
